<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danse Macabre by Arminelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916551">Danse Macabre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle'>Arminelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danse Macabre [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Minor Canonical Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Het, Psychology, Single work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночами в Аскатле бывает неспокойно. Вампиры воюют с ворами, а Дитя Баала с собственной душой - но одна ночь на аскатланском кладбище может помочь понять многое.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Bhaalspawn &amp; Renal Bloodscalp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danse Macabre [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«И поднимутся Древние Боги, когда придет их время; оживут мертвые, и вернется тот, кто давно был убит...».</p><p>Она раздраженно захлопнула книгу. «Аль-Азиф» за авторством древнего закхарского мудреца Хазреда — бытовало мнение, что каждый, кто прочтет хотя бы строчку, моментально сойдет с ума от ужаса от того, что он в ней найдет. Она не боялась ни сойти с ума, ни умереть — и то и другое случилось с ней несколько веков назад, а значит, страшиться нечего; впрочем, думала она, все это сказки.</p><p>Никакая книга не сделает из тебя безумца.</p><p>Хазред, тем более, всего лишь проводил исследование — точнее, всю свою жизнь вел поиски следов, указывающих на то, что в мире Абейр-Торила еще сохранились мощи Лорда Убийств Баала. Возможно, это был просто интерес ученого — все они безумны, взять хотя бы ее собственного брата — а может, все не так просто.</p><p>Возможно, Хазред искал способ самим стать богом.</p><p>Бессмертие — не значит божественность: она знала об этом как никто другой, и все же...</p><p>И все же было в ее нынешнем положении что-то завлекательное. Это как временная роскошная гостиница, где приятно пожить до того, как въедешь в свой настоящий дом.</p><p>Ей нравилась Аскатла — шумная, яркая, веселая; пусть ей не приходилось еще видеть этот город днем, но даже ночью он пульсировал горячей кровью, горел разноцветными фонарями, жил своей особенной жизнью. Она верила, что когда-нибудь... нет, очень скоро!.. она выйдет на свет солнца и увидит его днем. Все эти причудливые строения, круглые шатры, каменные лестницы и высокие раскидистые деревья — выйдет, прошествует, как королева, по главной улице и без страха посмотрит в небо.</p><p>И это — уж поверьте — будет лишь началом.</p><p>— Прекрасная госпожа, — ее служительница, как и всегда, появилась незаметно — в этом было ее главное достоинство. — Прекрасная госпожа, я ее нашла. Вам скоро ее приведут.</p><p>— Спасибо, моя милая, — ласково ответила она. — Только одна?</p><p>— Другую... увезли.</p><p>— Ну что ж, — она вздохнула, — делиться тоже нужно. Какая из них мне достанется?</p><p>— Красавицу забрали, вам, стало быть, отдадут чудовище, — с легким смешком отозвалась служительница. — Та, первая, кажется, добрее.</p><p>— Значит, пусть он берет себе милашку. А в общем, знаешь ли, мне все равно. Они обе — чудовища.</p><p>Она задумчиво поскребла длинным ногтем корешок книги.</p><p>Пожалуй, пора начинать знакомство со своей будущей душой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все началось с трефового валета — позже Эгнес думала, что стоило бы насторожиться, лишь раз увидев наглую ухмылку на ярко разрисованном лице. Она как раз с милой улыбкой сдавала карты, когда этот самый валет выпорхнул из ее рукава прямо на стол — и прямо под перекрестный огонь взглядов Амаласа и его полупьяных дружков.</p>
<p>Неловко вышло, что и говорить.</p>
<p>— Ах ты сучка, — задумчиво сказал Амалас, а Эгнес завертела головой в поисках Минска — но тот очень некстати отчалил спать, а искать в «Медной Короне» кого-то еще, кто в теории мог бы за нее заступиться, было бесполезно.</p>
<p>Его дружки — один со шрамом поперек носа, другой со шрамом на месте выбитого глаза — синхронно потянулись к своим ножам. Эгнес быстро подвинула к ним все выигранное золото. Она не желала проблем, хотя бы потому, что ее прошение на лицензию все еще рассматривалось сутанниками, а без магии Эгнес бы и курице шею не свернула. Она бы могла без труда испепелить этого Амаласа или превратить его в каменную статую, если б тот попробовал ее тронуть... но вот беда — после того, как она попытается сотворить хотя бы простенькие «горящие руки», о спасении Имоэн можно будет забыть.</p>
<p>Дьявол бы побрал этого валета.</p>
<p>Аскатла была велика, богата и полна перспектив — но только не для заблудившейся незаконной дочери Баала, только-только приехавшей в город и ознаменовавшей это приятное событие громким скандалом. Нужно было выживать — и выживать любым способом. В Арфисты Эгнес бы не взяли; стоило лишь представить приподнятую бровь Джахейры и ее же выразительный взгляд, как желание примкнуть к славному братству совальщиков носов не в свои дела напрочь отпадало. Хотя его и так, в общем-то, не было. Так вот, Эгнес решила выжить — и для этого даже вытряхнула из дальних уголков памяти полузабытые навыки картежницы, которыми пробавлялась еще во Вратах Балдура. То ли тамошние воры были непрофессиональны, то ли в паре с Имоэн работалось лучше, но факт оставался фактом — там Эгнес не попалась ни разу. Здесь — в третий же вечер.</p>
<p>— Я те это припомню, — пообещал Амалас, сгребая деньги в свой грязноватый мешок — а заодно и золотые сережки Эгнес.</p>
<p>За моральный ущерб, как он выразился.</p>
<p>Еще несколько дней Эгнес тихарилась в своей комнате, опасаясь встретить за порогом волосатую рожу Амаласа, но вроде бы обошлось — высунув нос в общий зал, Эгнес с облегчением увидела, что его обычное место у очага пустует. Зато появился кое-кто другой.</p>
<p>Йошимо сидел у стойки, как-то странно сгорбившись — обычно он был веселым и шумным, без конца сыпал кара-турскими афоризмами и угощал выпивкой всех своих многочисленных знакомых; Эгнес вспомнила, что в последний раз видела его три дня назад — еще до того, как произошла история с Амаласом. Расцеловав ее в обе щеки, необыкновенно радостный Йошимо пообещал, что принесет Эгнес новый красный шарф («как сьюнитки носят, ну!») и ушел куда-то в лабиринты узких трущобных улочек.</p>
<p>Что-то подсказывало Эгнес, что нового шарфа ей сегодня не перепадет.</p>
<p>Она осторожно дотронулась до плеча Йошимо, и тот нервно подскочил — Эгнес даже сама немного испугалась такой реакции. Расставляющий по полкам бутылки Бернард по ту сторону стойки обернулся, неодобрительно на нее посмотрел и провел по своим рыжим усам слева направо — обычно этот жест означал, что посетителям не особо рады. «Медная Корона» всегда отличалась исключительной ненавязчивостью сервиса.</p>
<p>— Привет, — сказала она. — Ты куда запропал-то?</p>
<p>— Дела были, — коротко ответил Йошимо.</p>
<p>Но не обернулся.</p>
<p>Эгнес заказала себе некрепкого меда; устроившись на соседнем стуле, она неспешно, маленькими глотками пила сладкую, пряную, с нотками горечи жидкость. Сегодня была смена Минска — Бернард с превеликой радостью взял его вышибалой, и Эгнес тоже этому радовалась, потому что у Минска всегда можно было перехватить пару монет и не бояться, что посадят на долг. Могучая фигура рашеми угадывалась где-то среди клубов табачного дыма, вселяя в Эгнес спокойствие и уверенность в том, что сегодня ни один Амалас этого мира ее не тронет.</p>
<p>Йошимо сидел, низко надвинув на лицо капюшон, и угрюмо пил что-то из своей серебряной фляжки; левая его рука подрагивала, будто бы ему было трудно ею двигать. Какое-то время Эгнес молча за ним наблюдала, а потом, решительно слизав с ободка кружки последние капли, со стуком поставила ее на стол.</p>
<p>— Йошимо, — резко сказала она, — что, во имя Бездны, случилось?</p>
<p>В ответ он откинул капюшон, и Эгнес придушенно ойкнула.</p>
<p>Все лицо Йошимо было изукрашено разновеликими синяками, распухший правый глаз еле открывался; над ним нависала рассеченная бровь с запекшейся над ней темной кровью. Судя по всему, его долго, изобретательно и со знанием дела били — движения Йошимо были медленными и осторожными, будто бы любой напрягшийся мускул делал ему мучительно больно.</p>
<p>— Дорожку кой-кому перешел, — левый уголок его разбитого рта чуть дернулся — наверно, это была улыбка. — Проучили чуток.</p>
<p>— Сьюн великая!</p>
<p>Эгнес встала. Присмотревшись, она увидела, что черный плащ Йошимо испачкан в грязи и местами порван, а при нем самом нет его знаменитой Сакуры — так он называл свой лук, подмигивая и уверяя, что он вырезан из самого красивого дерева в Абейр-Ториле. Может, и врал — Эгнес все равно не знала, можно ли делать луки из вишни.</p>
<p>— Тебе нужна помощь. Давай... хочешь, я Джахейру позову? Она тут недалеко, в Доках живет...</p>
<p>— Не надо, — поморщился он. — Мне еще тут зануды Арфистки не хватало, да? Я в храме Талоса был, меня там подлечили. Ну так, чтобы ходить мог, а не ползти.</p>
<p>— Да уж, — покачала головой Эгнес. — Как же тебя угораздило?</p>
<p>— Сядь, — Йошимо полными восточной печали глазами посмотрел на опустевшую фляжку. — Сейчас узнаешь.</p>
<p>И была Эгнес рассказана ошеломительная история. По словам Йошимо, на Променаде Ваукин, куда он и отправился на охоту за чужими кошельками, его подстерегли двое крепких молодых людей, не пожелавших назвать свои имена. Под руки отведя Йошимо в ближайшую подворотню, они доходчиво объяснили ему алгоритм дележа территории, между крепкими пинками доведя до его сведения, что Променад Ваукин принадлежит Теневым Ворам, и то, что в данный момент делал Йошимо, трагически противоречит принципам собственности, которые он, Йошимо, так нагло попрал. После недолгой экзекуции молодые люди отволокли полубессознательного кара-турца к порталу храма, отобрали у него выручку и лук и исчезли в тенях.</p>
<p>— В общем, — подвел итог Йошимо, — мне крышка. Тебе, кстати, тоже.</p>
<p>— А мне-то чего? — ненатурально возмутилась Эгнес.</p>
<p>— А ты попыталась посадить на бабки Амаласа. Он у них не авторитет, но воровское братство и цеховая солидарность. Короче, нам с тобой надо в ближайшее время прийти в Доки и выразить почтение мастеру гильдии Теневых Воров Аскатлы.</p>
<p>Эгнес слегка подумала.</p>
<p>— А если мы не пойдем, то?.. — аккуратно спросила она. Йошимо мрачно стер кровь с лопнувшей нижней губы.</p>
<p>— Не советую. Это Теневые Воры, Эгнес. Они нам с тобой кишки через рот вытащат, если им что не так.</p>
<p>— Так, а чего ж ты нарвался? — резонно спросила Эгнес.</p>
<p>— А ты?</p>
<p>Несколько секунд они помолчали; наконец Йошимо тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Мы — идиоты, — сделал он неутешительный вывод, и Эгнес была вынуждена согласиться. — Понимаешь, нас убьют. То есть, меня убьют. А тебя, может, и нет. Красивую бабу Ренал еще простит, зуб даю. У него слабость к блондинкам, говорят. А я не блондинка. И даже не баба.</p>
<p>По голосу Йошимо было слышно, что он бы с удовольствием лишился самого дорогого и перекрасил волосы в соломенный цвет, лишь бы еще несколько тысяч раз увидеть рассвет над Аскатлой. Эгнес его не винила.</p>
<p>— Он хоть какой, этот Ренал? Ты его видел? — Эгнес на всякий случай прикинула перспективы. — Старый извращенец с пивным животом, из-под которого...</p>
<p>— Видел, — перебил Йошимо. — Не старый.</p>
<p>— Уже неплохо, — приободрилась Эгнес.</p>
<p>Жить все равно хотелось. Аж до дрожи.</p>
<p>Особенно после подземелий Айреникуса, которые выпустили их с Имоэн совсем не такими, какими они были прежде.</p>
<p>«Дура», — тоскливо подумала Эгнес. А ведь могла бы фокусы детишкам в Кэндлкипе показывать да лекции вести...</p>
<p>Будущее неумолимо наезжало на нее, не обещая ровным счетом ничего хорошего. По-видимому, перспектива нормальной, адекватной жизни уважаемой волшебницы умерла одновременно с Горайоном, и с этим следовало бы давно смириться — равно как и с тем, что ее существование в Аскатле не будет легким.</p>
<p>Йошимо даже немного оживился.</p>
<p>— Ну тогда завтра и выдвинемся, — он скривился от боли, попытавшись встать. — Да, точно, завтра. Как раз зелья подействуют.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Доках Эгнес была всего однажды — вместе с Джахейрой; они вдвоем тащили какого-то парня, которого в темном переулке покоцали бандиты. На вопрос о том, почему бы не отвести его в Храмовый Комплекс, Джахейра тогда буркнула что-то вроде «это наше дело» и вообще вела себя так таинственно и высокомерно, что хотелось от души врезать ей по тонкому и аккуратному полуэльфийскому носу. Может быть, Джахейра и была хорошей подругой Горайона, и да, они с Халидом здорово помогли, когда Эгнес и Имоэн только-только вышли в мир — но, честное слово, с тех пор как не стало Халида, характер Джахейры сделался невыносимым.</p>
<p>В общем, Доки запомнились Эгнес как что-то, одуряюще воняющее тухлой рыбой, кричащее голосами моряков, которые разгружали бесконечные баржи, и скалящееся разбитыми и кое-как залатанными окнами облезлых домов; она надеялась увидеть причал и море, но как раз их-то и не увидела, потому что насупившаяся Джахейра быстро свернула в какой-то проулочек, отстукала замысловатый ритм по неприметной двери и сдала покоцанного парня с рук на руки вышедшему к ним навстречу полуэльфу — после чего они обе быстро ушли обратно в Трущобы.</p>
<p>Причал, кстати, оказался очень так себе — ну, или у Эгнес просто не было настроения его как следует рассмотреть.</p>
<p>— Слушай, — она запихнула выбившиеся пряди обратно под повязанный на голове шарф, — а может, я просто по-тихому проникну в какой-нибудь трюм? Что тут сейчас плывет в Бриннло?</p>
<p>— Ничего не плывет, — Йошимо мрачно посмотрел на простиравшуюся перед ними верфь. — А если бы даже и плыло, это диверсия. За такое по жопе бьют. Или не бьют, — зловеще добавил он. — Тебе чего, лишние проблемы нужны?</p>
<p>— Нет, — Эгнес мягко улыбнулась. — Мне нужен свой маленький дом, грядка с огурцами и личная магическая библиотека. И чтоб никому до меня не было дела. А, ну и еще б знать, что с моей Имоэн все нормально. Вот как-то так.</p>
<p>— Потрясающее отсутствие амбиций для Дочери Баала.</p>
<p>— Ну, а что поделать. У моего братика были амбиции, что-то не особо они ему помогли.</p>
<p>Йошимо равнодушно пожал плечами и сунул в рот пластинку жевательного табака.</p>
<p>В этот гостеприимный район они прибыли почти что на рассвете — справедливо рассудив, что откладывать неприятное событие себе дороже. В первом же тупике их встретил какой-то полурослик и с понимающей, но неимоверно отвратительной ухмылкой велел идти к причалу и ждать какого-то Эмбарла; Йошимо и Эгнес переглянулись.</p>
<p>— Но зачем? — резонно спросила Эгнес и тут же ойкнула от крепкого тычка в бок.</p>
<p>— Мы пойдем, — немного нервно ответил Йошимо и почему-то заозирался.</p>
<p>— Не вздумай им хамить, — шипел он, как кошка, в которую кинули фунтом апельсинов, пока они плутали по грязным улицам, — нам и так, считай, последнее кара-турское предупреждение сделали...</p>
<p>— Последнее? — саркастически заметила Эгнес. — Для меня оно было первым... Йошимо!</p>
<p>Ее как кипятком ошпарила догадка.</p>
<p>— Ну да, — его плечи опустились. — Для тебя.</p>
<p>Йошимо конкретно был на измене — он ерзал на месте так, что, казалось, скоро протрет дыру на брусчатке тротуара; за все то время, что они простояли у причала, он ни секунды не провел без движения: он то натягивал на поджившее лицо повязку, то шарил по карманам в поисках неизвестно чего, то сплетал и расплетал пальцы. Его мельтешение так надоело Эгнес, что она в конце концов отвернулась, без интереса разглядывая полустертую вывеску таверны с кокетливо изогнувшейся креветкой и кривой надписью «Дары моря».</p>
<p>Когда ей окончательно осточертело следить за качающейся туда-сюда, украшенной ржавым якорем дверью таверны, к ним наконец-то направилась какая-то фигура в капюшоне; перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, она приблизилась. Йошимо застыл, перестав жевать свой табак.</p>
<p>— Это, — фигура откинула с головы черный капюшон и оказалась молодым белобрысым парнем лет семнадцати. — Че как, птенчики, заждались?</p>
<p>«Птенчик» Йошимо, который был старше парня раза в полтора, аж подавился. Эмбарл — а судя по всему, именно он и был Эмбарлом — заухмылялся во все свои двадцать-с-чем-то зубов.</p>
<p>— Красивая краля у тебя, — он подмигнул. — Вместе работаете?</p>
<p>— Я не его краля, — довела Эгнес до его сведения. — Но за комплимент спасибо. Ты тоже ничего!</p>
<p>— Походу, не вместе, — заключил Эмбарл и со вкусом зевнул. — Поедемте, господа.</p>
<p>И они поехали. Точнее, пошли — хотя позже Эгнес в упор не могла вспомнить, как и куда. Судя по всему, это была какая-то магия, не позволяющая непосвященным запомнить, где именно располагается штаб гильдии; в этом был смысл, если вдуматься. Наконец, остановившись у входа во что-то, сильно напоминающее лавочку бакалейщика средней руки, Эмбарл развязно поманил их пальцем и нырнул в проход.</p>
<p>Теперь они оказались в длинном темном коридоре, освещенном несколькими тусклыми лампами — в нем объективно не было ничего зловещего, но Эгнес почему-то захотелось юркнуть в просвет между кирпичами в кладке стены и пропасть для всего этого неласкового конкретно к ней мира. Эмбарл уверенно вел их по изгибающимся развилкам — он даже беззаботно насвистывал какую-то дурацкую мелодию, сворачивал то налево, то направо и в конце концов окончательно запутал Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Прибыли, — сказал он, когда они миновали шестой или седьмой поворот, и прекратил насвистывать.</p>
<p>Место, куда Эмбарл привел Эгнес и Йошимо, больше всего напоминало кабинет чиновника не самого высокого ранга: несколько жестких стульев, железный шкаф и потертое бюро. Эгнес ожидала чего-то большего от штаба аж целого главного ворюги Аскатлы, но, с другой стороны, опыта в этом вопросе у нее все равно не было. Рядом с бюро, оперевшись о него бедром и читая длиннющий свиток, стоял какой-то мужчина — по виду ненамного старше двадцатичетырехлетней Эгнес.</p>
<p>Она инстинктивно сделала шаг к Йошимо.</p>
<p>— Мастер Ренал, — сказал Эмбарл совсем другим голосом — сухим и деловитым. — Я их привел.</p>
<p>— Замечательно, — отозвался мужчина. — Свободен.</p>
<p>Эмбарла как ветром сдуло.</p>
<p>— Ну что, сиротки, — добродушно улыбнулся мастер Ренал и бросил свиток на стол, — что скажете в свое оправдание?</p>
<p>В его лице было какое-то непонятное несоответствие: приглядевшись, Эгнес поняла, в чем тут дело. У него были разные глаза — левый, темно-карий, очень подходил к его смугловатой коже и черным волосам тетирца; правый же, светло-серый, как намерзший поздней осенью лед, казался взятым с чужого лица северянина. Взгляд таких глаз и в обычное время не вселял бы, наверно, душевного равновесия — а сейчас и подавно.</p>
<p>— У меня сестру украли, — выпалила Эгнес, потому что смотрел он прямо на нее, игнорируя Йошимо. — Я ей деньги собираю.</p>
<p>— Маленькая? — участливо спросил Ренал.</p>
<p>— Двадцать три годика, — Эгнес изо всех сил старалась сохранить достоинство.</p>
<p>— Печально. А кто ж посмел?</p>
<p>— Сутанники. Она воспользовалась магией, вот они и...</p>
<p>— Ясно, — Ренал почесал длинный шрам на лбу. — Как я понимаю, это у вас семейное. А тот ненормальный маг, которого недавно повязали, не ваш брат случайно?</p>
<p>— Это Айреникус, — с каменным лицом сказала Эгнес. — Он над нами издевался. Мы от него сбежали. И вообще, это не смешно!</p>
<p>«Тебя ж сейчас грохнут, дура», — подумала она безнадежно.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — вдруг сказал Ренал. — Невежливо заставлять гостей стоять, так?</p>
<p>Йошимо тут же плюхнулся на один из стульев — и моментально был остановлен взглядом, который на него метнул Ренал.</p>
<p>— Дама может сесть. Ты стой.</p>
<p>Не обращая на него более внимания, Ренал продолжил, обращаясь исключительно к Эгнес:</p>
<p>— Аскатла принадлежит нам, Эгнес. Запомни это. Не Совету Шести и даже не Сутанникам, а нам. Вот скажи, сколько времени ты дожидаешься лицензии на магию?</p>
<p>— Неделю и один день... — Эгнес поправила съехавший на лоб шарф. — Кстати, откуда ты знаешь о том, что я ее жду?</p>
<p>— Я все знаю. Так вот, мы можем пнуть магов под их тощие ученые зады, и лицензия уже сегодня вечером будет у тебя на руках. Собственно, даже и не вечером.</p>
<p>Он вытащил из ящика бюро свиток и протянул его Эгнес; торопливо развернув свиток, она ошалело вытаращила глаза. В самом центре темно-синими чернилами было начертано ее имя — Эгнес Мильтон; ниже же чернело благословенное слово «лицензия», сопровождаемое несколькими строчками мелкого текста. И печать, печать!.. Та самая печать, ради которой она несколько дней бегала по кабинетам, общаясь с высокомерными магами в черных рясах... Эгнес страшно захотелось кинуться Реналу на шею — однако, памятуя о том, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке, она подавила этот идиотский порыв.</p>
<p>— И что же я вам должна? — как можно более безразлично спросила она. — Я же вам что-то должна, да?</p>
<p>— Ну почему сразу «должна», — оскорбленно сказал Ренал. — Я бы назвал это актом благодарности людям, которые желают тебе только добра. Мы же желаем вам добра, так, Йоши?</p>
<p>Лицо стоящего, как столб, Йошимо слегка перекосилось.</p>
<p>— Можно, вы не будете меня так называть? На моем языке это означает...</p>
<p>— Да мне плевать, что оно означает, — глаза Ренала похолодели. — Мы тебя предупреждали? Предупреждали. Как мужчину и вора. Больше предупреждений не будет. Завтра ты идешь в гильдию Маэ Вара и становишься ее членом. И делать ты будешь то, что тебе скажут. Иначе — мы тебя ликвидируем. Тебе ясно, Йоши?</p>
<p>— Да, мастер Ренал, — бесцветно ответил Йошимо.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. А то я начал сомневаться в твоих умственных способностях. Теперь к тебе, Эгнес. Не повторяй ошибок своего друга, он часто бывает неправ. Благодарность однажды спасет мир.</p>
<p>— Что вам от меня нужно? — печально спросила Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Не грусти, Эгнес, — Ренал выглядел довольным, как человек, знающий, что ему не откажут. — Улыбнись, я же знаю, у тебя красивая улыбка.</p>
<p>— Аж даже интересно, откуда?</p>
<p>— Оттуда. Не задавай глупых вопросов. Ты же согласишься нам помочь в одном деле? — он выдержал короткую паузу. — Мне нужно, чтобы этой ночью ты пришла на кладбище и нашла там могилу Коннора Ясеневой Дубины. Тебя там встретят. В час ночи чтобы была как штык. Лицензию бери с собой.</p>
<p>— Что я должна буду делать?</p>
<p>— Я тебе только что сказал, — Ренал, кажется, начинал терять терпение, но самообладание его не подвело, и он легко улыбнулся. — Час ночи, Кладбищенский Округ, Коннор Ясеневая Дубина. Не опаздывай.</p>
<p>Только сейчас Эгнес ощутила, как ее по рукам и ногам опутывают невидимые веревки. Ничего, подумала она. Ничего. Лишь бы найти Имоэн.</p>
<p>А там... только они ее и видели!</p>
<p>Этим же вечером Эгнес остервенело запихивала в тубус свои многочисленные свитки — только сейчас она поняла, как же страшно соскучилась по своей магии, которой по милости Сутанников ей почти целый месяц нельзя было пользоваться. Демонов город, демоновы нравы; как же это бесчеловечно — лишить волшебницу ее силы! Она будто бы стала инвалидом, добровольно отрезавшим себе обе руки. Всю свою жизнь связанная с магией, Эгнес с трудом представляла, как живут те, у кого нет дара; то есть, конечно, она понимала, что живут-то они как раз не хуже нее — наверно, потому что не знают, каково чувствовать Плетение — но вот именно ей такой жизни не было нужно.</p>
<p>В Кэндлкипе Эгнес не была многообещающей ученицей — но она брала упорством и яростью, то есть именно тем, чего чаще всего не хватает истинным талантам. Она пыталась, пробовала, раз за разом преодолевала неподатливые заклинания — и в конце концов побеждала. Она не могла посрамить Горайона — единственного человека на всем этом свете, которого она по-настоящему уважала.</p>
<p>Спустившись в зал, она тут же наткнулась на Амаласа; при виде Эгнес он приветливо и немного сально заухмылялся.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, девочка моя, — он перегородил ей дорогу, встав между столами. — Пришла в карты перекинуться, а?</p>
<p>Он загоготал. Эгнес сдержанно улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Ну что ты, Амалас. Как можно.</p>
<p>Она щелкнула пальцами, беззвучно шевельнула губами — и Амаласа согнуло пополам, как от сильного удара кулаком. Это и был кулак — невидимый «кулак Бигби», заклинание, не раз выручавшее Эгнес на улицах Врат Балдура.</p>
<p>Магия снова была с ней, в ней, вокруг нее — Эгнес чувствовала, как пронизывают ее тело золотые нити Плетения, которые больше не нужно было насильственно отключать; она снова была сама собой.</p>
<p>И она была очень зла.</p>
<p>— Прочь. С моего. Пути, — отчеканила она, глядя в его искаженное болью лицо. — Иначе я превращу тебя в пепел.</p>
<p>— С-сука белобрысая, — невнятно, но с отчетливой ненавистью простонал Амалас, и Эгнес укоризненно покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Как же грубо.</p>
<p>Она успела увидеть, как рука Амаласа тянется к кинжалу на поясе — и просвистевший в воздухе кинжал ударился прямо о сотворенный ею щит. Ей хотелось растоптать, истереть в пыль эту сволочь, посмевшую... но Эгнес уже не в первый раз выдернула из души этот порыв, словно гнилой росток. Амалас урод, это бесспорно. Но не превращаться же из-за него в подобие Саревока, чтоб ему на том свете неспокойно было?!</p>
<p>О том, что, вообще-то, она нарвалась первой, Эгнес решила не задумываться.</p>
<p>— Тронете меня — и ваше оружие обратится против вас, — спокойно сказала Эгнес. — Хорошего вечера, Амалас.</p>
<p>Ответом ей было молчание. Она удовлетворенно кивнула.</p>
<p>С заткнутой за пояс огненной палочкой — для самообороны — и благословенной лицензией в тубусе Эгнес вышла в теплую летнюю аскатланскую ночь. До Кладбищенского Округа было что-то около часа ходьбы; Эгнес вышла пораньше и могла позволить себе не спешить. Отстукивая каблуками дробь по грязноватой брусчатке, она вышла на широкую центральную улицу — и тут же нос к носу столкнулась с тенью.</p>
<p>— Эй-эй, — сказала тень высоким женским голосом. — Это ж ты Эгнес?</p>
<p>Эгнес чуть опустила растопыренные пальцы, на которых зрело заклинание парализации.</p>
<p>— Ну я Эгнес, — подозрительно сказала она.</p>
<p>— Ага, хорошо. Я Мук. Мне сказали тебя проводить.</p>
<p>Из-под ее капюшона были видны только пухлые губы и круглый подбородок; было не очень уютно разговаривать с половиной лица. Эгнес со свистом вздохнула.</p>
<p>— Проводить или проследить, чтобы я не сачканула? — уточнила она.</p>
<p>— Проводить. Мастер Ренал не хочет, чтоб тебя по дороге вампиры сожрали. Ты ж не Теневой Вор, в одиночку не отобьешься, — с легким превосходством заявила Мук. — Вот так.</p>
<p>Эгнес вскинула брови.</p>
<p>— Какая трогательная забота. А кусок пирога он мне в дорогу не положил?</p>
<p>— Слушай, ну без обид, — Мук примиряюще выставила вперед ладони. — Мы знаем, что ты крутая волшебница и все такое, но я те отвечаю — ночью тут опасно. Вот просто опасно. У нас тут на днях... — она вдруг осеклась и замолчала. — Неважно, короче.</p>
<p>До кладбища они добрались без особых приключений; пару раз Эгнес причудилось, что по стенам домов скользнули чьи-то тени, но, в конце концов, это могла быть просто игра воображения. Мук шла быстро и молча — от ее недавней словоохотливости не осталось и следа; когда они прошли по аллее, предваряющей ворота кладбища, она вся как-то напружинилась, будто опасность подстерегала их с любой стороны света.</p>
<p>Кладбищенский Округ оказался полной противоположностью Трущобам — когда Мук, звякнув отмычками, отворила ворота, Эгнес поняла, что очутилась едва ли не в самом роскошном районе города. Аккуратно выметенные широкие дорожки между могилами, окруженными изящными оградками, были обсажены тисами, чьи верхушки темнели в неясном лунном свете; тут и там серебрились бархатные листья чистецов, тускло синели барвинки, пушились мелкие беловатые цветки ибериса.</p>
<p>Она медленно прошлась между каменных надгробий.</p>
<p>— Коннора ищешь, поди? — Мук почему-то хихикнула. — Не, он точно не тут...</p>
<p>— А где? — без доли интереса сказала Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Сегодня — во-о-он там, — загадочно ответила она и указала пальцем куда-то на дальние аллеи — присмотревшись, Эгнес увидела несколько древних надгробий.</p>
<p>— Что значит — сегодня? — Эгнес постепенно начала закипать. — Вы издеваетесь, что ли? Мало того, что я приперлась сюда, как индюшка, так еще и...</p>
<p>— Я не издеваюсь! Это выражение такое. Прийти к Коннору Дубине — значит, прийти на стрелку. Ты не знала, что ли?</p>
<p>Кажется, несмотря на всю свою нервозность, Мук откровенно смеялась.</p>
<p>А вот Эгнес не было смешно. Некие умозаключения, которые она сделала по дороге на кладбище, подтвердились целиком и полностью. Она не боялась, нет — не после Врат Балдура, не после Айреникуса, будь он миллион раз проклят — но до чего отвратительно было ощущать себя марионеткой...</p>
<p>— Нет, я не знала, — сказала Эгнес, когда они дошли до плакучей березы, похожей на темно-зеленый шатер. — Я вообще ничего не знаю. Ваш мастер не потрудился по-человечески мне все объяснить. Это же, — саркастично добавила она, — так ужасно трудно — сказать, зачем я вам понадобилась.</p>
<p>— Значит, так было нужно, — Мук посуровела. — Раз мастер Ренал сказал — надо идти и делать. И не выделываться! Он-то уж точно лучше нас знает...</p>
<p>Даже под капюшоном было видно, как заалели щеки Мук.</p>
<p>«Да она чего, влюблена в него, что ли? — подумала Эгнес, уловив в голосе девицы особенные какие-то нотки. — А впрочем, мне-то что...».</p>
<p>— А я не из ваших Теневых Воров, — она раздула ноздри. — Откуда мне знать, что меня тут ждет, а?</p>
<p>— Вот именно, ты не из наших.</p>
<p>— Как же печально, — ответила Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Наоборот, хорошо!</p>
<p>Наверно, они бы еще долго препирались — Эгнес была в настроении поскандалить, да и вообще любила это дело, а Мук явно задело пренебрежение к ее любимому мастеру, так что бодаться они могли еще неопределенное время — но появившийся из темноты некто заставил их обеих замолчать.</p>
<p>Это была женщина — высокая и тощая, с зеленовато-бледной, как у лежалого трупа, кожей. Женщина была роскошно и вычурно одета в синее сари наподобие тех, которые носят уроженки Термиша, а на костлявых руках, щиколотках и шее болтались многочисленные золотые браслеты. Ее длинные черные волосы были заплетены в четыре косы — две лежали на плоской груди, две — за спиной.</p>
<p>Она приблизилась, и Эгнес поняла, что дело не только в коже: от женщины несло гниющим мясом так, что ее чуть не затошнило.</p>
<p>— Свята благословенная ночь, — нараспев сказала женщина. — Я рада видеть вас, будущие сестры.</p>
<p>— Я тебе не сестра, — грубо ответила Мук. — Ты за нами следила, дохлая?</p>
<p>— Я наблюдала, — женщина взмахнула худой рукой. — Я прощу тебе это оскорбление, ибо ты, в глупости своей, не понимаешь, что не способна меня обидеть. Я дакини, помощница нашей прекрасной госпожи, и я горжусь этим.</p>
<p>Эгнес с отвращением заметила, что ноги женщины странно вывернуты — пятки были впереди, как будто кто-то выкрутил ступни на сто восемьдесят градусов. Как же это чудовище ходит, подумала она в смятении.</p>
<p>— Ножками, — будто прочитав ее мысли, улыбнулась та. — Меня зовут Мередит, к слову. Она вот, — Мередит кивнула на Мук, — знает.</p>
<p>— Еще как знаю, — Мук плюнула на землю. — И тебя, и Геллала. Гнилые мрази — вот вы кто!</p>
<p>Эгнес в недоумении подняла на нее глаза — в голосе Мук звучала искреннее отвращение и... обида?</p>
<p>В ответ Мередит равнодушно пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Не более гнилая, чем гильдия Маэ Вара, Муки.</p>
<p>— Не называй меня так больше!</p>
<p>— Не буду, Муки.</p>
<p>Она задумчиво погладила сухой рукой могилу.</p>
<p>— Моя тоже где-то тут, — поведала Мередит. — Могла бы быть, точнее. Меня не хоронили. Я умерла... сейчас скажу... ах, да. В переулке на Мосту. Меня ограбили и убили. Так обидно было, вы представить себе не можете! Меня, Мерри Коготь, так унизили...</p>
<p>В ее красноватых глазах появился отблеск чего-то, похожего на страдание.</p>
<p>— А потом пришла прекрасная госпожа. Она утолила мою боль и подарила вечность... И теперь вы, идиотки, пытаетесь задеть меня тем, что составляет радость моего бытия?! Ты дура, Муки. Но ты... — она уставилась на Эгнес и ухмыльнулась уголком губ. — Из тебя бы вышел толк. Прекрасная госпожа давно хочет познакомиться... ближе.</p>
<p>— А я не очень хочу, — ровным голосом сказала Эгнес. — Боюсь, не оценю ее прекрасности, и она оскорбится.</p>
<p>— Вот как? — безразлично сказала Мередит. — Очень жаль.</p>
<p>Она вскинула руки — и тут же, сунув два пальца в рот, пронзительно свистнула Мук.</p>
<p>В ту же секунду окружающие их тени ожили: Эгнес могла бы поклясться на собственной крови, что секунду назад никто не стоял ни у входа в старый склеп, ни под унылой кроной плакучей березы, ни за широко раскинутыми крыльями печального каменного целестиала. За какую-то долю секунды одна тень выросла за спиной Мередит, подхватила ее под руки, будто поддерживая, и Мередит как-то странно обмякла. Ее лицо перекосилось от ненависти.</p>
<p>— Ты... ты обещала прийти одна... — просипела она. — Одна... и привести баалово отродье мне...</p>
<p>— Конечно, она обещала, — тень за спиной Мередит проявилась; блеснули два разноцветных — темный и светлый — глаза. — Мне.</p>
<p>Мук удовлетворенно улыбнулась и сделала что-то вроде не очень грациозного, но весьма залихватского книксена. В свете вышедшей из-за облаков луны Эгнес увидела на запястьях Мередит два серебряных широких браслета.</p>
<p>— Я все сделала, как вы сказали, мастер, — сказала Мук.</p>
<p>— Ах ты... сволочь... — Мередит как-то странно, почти кокетливо завалилась назад, откинув голову Реналу на плечо. — Я должна была догадаться... Муки-Муки... к кому же из нас... твоя любовь... сильнее...</p>
<p>— Вот же дура ты, Мерри, — пробормотал он. — Ну как есть дура...</p>
<p>Она хрипло хихикнула, щелкнула длинными зубами — и на том месте, где она только что стояла, взвились в черное небо два кожистых крыла летучей мыши.</p>
<p>— Стреляйте! — отрывисто приказал Ренал, и небо тут же располосовали серебристые прочерки болтов, летящих прямо в Мередит-мышь. Болты отлетали от нее, как от железной пластины — но она все равно завертелась в воздухе, словно неумело брошенная бумажная птичка. — Эгнес, брось в нее огонь. Быстро, Эгнес!</p>
<p>Думать и требовать объяснений было некогда — вокруг Мередит уже разливалось странное ярко-зеленое сияние; Эгнес сосредоточилась и протянула вверх руку. Огонь вырос на ее пальцах и скрутился в клубок. «Туда», — одними губами приказала она; клубок алой кометой понесся прямо в уродливую морду Мередит и разбился об нее, рассыпав в черном небе сноп ярких искр. От жуткого, неестественного крика летучей летучей мыши Эгнес замутило; она схватилась за взорвавшуюся болью голову и зажмурилась.</p>
<p>Когда она открыла глаза, Мередит-человек в изорванном сари уже лежала на земле. Она вся была какая-то обожженная и в копоти, словно головешка — но тем не менее все еще живая.</p>
<p>Ну, или не-мертвая.</p>
<p>А над ней, словно карающая тень, стоял Ренал, и в его темных волосах играли серебряные лунные лучи.</p>
<p>В его руке удобно, как короткий меч, лежал аккуратно выструганный кол.</p>
<p>Мередит слабо завозилась и что-то невнятно залепетала сгоревшим ртом — Эгнес сумела разобрать только «именем Шар».</p>
<p>— Я тебе ничего не скажу, — неожиданно четко проговорила она. — Ничего. Ничего. Ничего!</p>
<p>— Это мы еще посмотрим, — с нежностью ответил он и прижал что-то блестящее к ее запястью.</p>
<p>Последовавший за этим звенящий крик заставил Эгнес вздрогнуть.</p>
<p>В ответ на тихие вопросы Ренала Мередит вопила — сначала громко и металлически, не верилось, что такой звук может породить даже условно человеческое горло; спустя какое-то время ее крик начал слабеть и больше походить на скулеж. Эгнес наблюдала за всей этой сценой с какой-то гадливой завороженностью. Интересно, думала она, сколько эта недомертвячка выдержит? Динахейр потеряла сознание очень быстро, так ведь Динахейр была живая... Динахейр... бедная Динахейр.</p>
<p>Впрочем, и Ренал не был Айреникусом — никакого намека на удовольствие, даже скрытое, на его лице не отражалось.</p>
<p>Наконец, стих и скулеж — теперь Мередит что-то отрывисто шептала.</p>
<p>— ...не хочу, — сумела разобрать Эгнес, — чтоб ты сдох.</p>
<p>— Не дождешься.</p>
<p>Он всем телом навалился на кол, и Мередит несколько раз конвульсивно дернулась — после чего как-то тихо всхлипнула и осела, будто испорченное тесто. Теперь она стала настоящей несвежей мертвячкой — роскошные черные косы превратились в паклю, глаза и рот ввалились, а челюсть бессильно отвисла; резко выдернув испачканный кол, Ренал брезгливым движением отбросил его в сторону.</p>
<p>— Лин, Дуглас, отволоките ее к воротам, снаружи, — велел он стоявшим неподалеку Теневым Ворам. — Мук, бери оставшихся и приберите тут.</p>
<p>Эгнес безучастно смотрела, как рассыпавшиеся по кладбищу воры споро делали свои дела: двое потащили, схватив за руки и за ноги, теперь уже окончательно мертвую Мередит, которая теперь казалась странно маленькой и засохшей, как цветок иммортеля; еще четверо, имен которых Эгнес не знала, собирали болты, вытирали от копоти надгробия, поправляли покосившиеся венки — и все это выглядело так странно обыденно, будто они из ночи в ночь ловили заблудших вампирш и возвращали их Безмолвному Лорду. Вскоре участок стал таким же, каким и был до их прихода, и ничего не напоминало о том, что совсем недавно тут развернулась настоящая маленькая битва. Ренал не присоединился ни к тем, ни к другим; деловито вытерев руки, он вытащил из кармана куртки перевязанный ниткой пучок травы, дунул на него — и трава начала тлеть, распространяя горький полынный аромат.</p>
<p>— Ты жрец? — спросила Эгнес, когда к аромату прибавились легкие вибрации — что-то похожее было, когда Викония взывала к своей Шар. Полынь, припомнила она — очищает от зла.</p>
<p>— Был когда-то, — он растер между пальцами остатки травы. — Ну, спасибо, что помогла. Мы б ее еще сто лет выманивали, если бы не ты.</p>
<p>— Как будто я могла отказаться, — едко проронила Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Не могла, — с легкостью согласился Ренал. — Но мне тебя что, поблагодарить нельзя?</p>
<p>— До чего ж я докатилась, — горько сказала Эгнес. — Вот так могла бы уважаемой волшебницей стать, а вместо этого — подсадной уткой для воров работаю. Где в этой жизни справедливость, скажите мне, пожалуйста?</p>
<p>— Ты это у меня спрашиваешь?</p>
<p>Он цепким взглядом охватил вычищенный и приглаженный участок и, по-видимому, не найдя ничего, к чему можно придраться, снова повернулся к Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Никогда не говори в Аскатле слово «справедливость», — наставническим тоном сказал он. — Тут так не принято.</p>
<p>— Все совсем плохо? — Эгнес пригорюнилась.</p>
<p>— Хуже, чем ты думаешь, — заверил Ренал.</p>
<p>Эгнес почему-то поверила сразу. Однако следовало кое-что прояснить.</p>
<p>— Эта Мередит... — она щелкнула пальцами. — Теперь-то ты можешь объяснить, для чего я ей?</p>
<p>— Почему нет, могу. Все в Доки, — Ренал махнул рукой Мук, маячившей неподалеку, и та, понятливо кивнув, скрылась в темноте. Вслед за ней ушли Дуглас, Лин и прочие. — Мередит — вербовщица. Вешает нашим людям на уши вранье и заставляет их перейти к... ним.</p>
<p>— К кому — к ним?</p>
<p>— В гильдию вампиров, — будничным тоном сообщил он. — Или ты не догадалась? А! — он сморщил нос. — Откуда бы тебе...</p>
<p>— Гильдия?..</p>
<p>Эгнес едва не затошнило от отвращения — ей почему-то вспомнилось, как в детстве в их с Имоэн спальне завелись клопы; их черные, лоснящиеся тельца чем-то напомнили ей мертвые глаза Мередит.</p>
<p>— Гильдия. Мы принимаем меры, как видишь, — Ренал развел руками, — и делаем все возможное.</p>
<p>— Есть же еще стража... — задумчиво сказала Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Есть, — в голосе Ренала явственно зазвучало презрение. — Легионеры Стражи гоняют с улиц бродяг и гремят саблями. Наши оперативники выслеживают и упокаивают кровососов. У каждого в этом городе своя задача.</p>
<p>— И ваша, конечно же, самая важная.</p>
<p>— Именно так, — просто сказал он. Без самолюбования и хвастовства — будто констатируя обычный, всем известный факт. — Мередит искала ребенка Баала, таково было ее задание. Только мы, — Ренал усмехнулся одним уголком рта, — нашли его раньше.</p>
<p>Он чем-то напоминал Эгнес того самого валета с карты — наверно, таким же ярким и дерзким, не то чтобы красивым, но каким-то запоминающимся лицом, в котором явно намешалась не одна кровь: тетирская смуглота кожи, четкий профиль иллусканца и глаза, в продолговатой форме которых было что-то кара-турское. Великой Сьюн бы он понравился, подумала Эгнес.</p>
<p>— С чем вас и поздравляю, — она удобнее перехватила тубус. — Я вам больше не нужна?</p>
<p>— Какие упаднические настроения. Еще как нужна, — Ренал придержал ее за локоть, и Эгнес была вынуждена остановиться. — Мередит — не единственная вербовщица. Хотя и была лучшей из них.</p>
<p>— Это еще почему?</p>
<p>— Потому что она была когда-то Теневым Вором. И одним из мастеров Аскатлы.</p>
<p>Эгнес чуть не разинула рот, как деревенская девка, впервые увидевшая Невервинтер.</p>
<p>— А-а, — только и сказала она. — Сочувствую.</p>
<p>— Не стоит, — с глухим смешком ответил Ренал. — Той Мерри давно нет в живых.</p>
<p>Луна почти совсем исчезла в сгустившихся облаках; Эгнес несколько раз моргнула, привыкая к темноте. Ей показалось, что где-то далеко кто-то завыл — прислушавшись, она вздрогнула.</p>
<p>Выло несколько человек.</p>
<p>Она встретилась глазами с насторожившимся Реналом.</p>
<p>— Твою мать, — выразительно налегая на согласные, произнес он. — Хорошо хоть, Мук ушла...</p>
<p>Во мраке зажигались, как бледные огоньки, множество пар круглых глазенок; Эгнес выхватила из-за пояса огненную палочку и повела ею, словно пикси из детских сказок. В свете зажегшегося навершия она увидела мертвецов — десяток мертвецов всех рас, возрастов и полов; она взмахнула рукой — и очертила вокруг них с Реналом круг пламени. Сюда бы Виконию, подумала она лихорадочно — Викония бы всех их разбросала... только где она сейчас, та Викония?..</p>
<p>— Умница, — очень спокойно сказал Ренал. — Держи огонь. Сколько понадобится.</p>
<p>Он вытянул вперед руки с выставленными ладонями, будто отодвигая невидимую стену.</p>
<p>— Domina nostra, mediatrix nostra, advocata nostra... — начал он размеренно и четко — словно произносил эти слова в храме перед прихожанами, а не в кольце голодных злых зомби. — Не презри молений. Но от всех опасностей избави. Под Твою защиту прибегаем... Не презри моих слов, Великая... и благосклонно внемли просьбе моей.</p>
<p>За треском огня слышался уже не вой, а визг и скулеж — белая вспышка осветила мертвые, обтянутые зеленоватой кожей костлявые лица. Кто-то упал; сминая их, вперед перли оставшиеся мертвецы, и тоже рушились на землю, уничтоженные белым сиянием.</p>
<p>Заряды заканчивались — это Эгнес чувствовала по палочке, становящейся все холоднее и легче. Скоро огонь погаснет, думала она. Огонь их сдерживает. Не будет огня — конец...</p>
<p>Кто-то уже подбирался ближе — те, кто больше не боялся умирающего пламени; Эгнес ткнула навершием палочки, как головешкой, прямо в нос тянувшегося к ней мертвеца, и тот зашипел.</p>
<p>— По-моему, нам крышка, — пробормотала она.</p>
<p>— Да ничего подобного, — он азартно облизнул губы, и Эгнес с удивлением поняла, что он ни капли, ни чуточки не боится, а скорее наоборот. — Я чего, зря кладбище окуривал? Это им крышка.</p>
<p>С этими словами он схватил Эгнес за предплечье и ринулся прямо в толпу мертвецов. От толпы к тому времени, впрочем, мало что осталось — трое, быстро поняла Эгнес. Орудуя выхваченным из-за пояса кинжалом, Ренал полоснул по глазам мертвую чернокосую девицу и, не прерывая движения, воткнул его в горло полурослику с выкаченными, как у повешенного, глазами. Все вместе заняло какие-то мгновения — уже через несколько минут они стояли среди разбросанных по земле тел.</p>
<p>— Ты где так научился? — тяжело дыша, Эгнес попыталась улыбнуться и прислонилась к стене склепа; проклятая палочка отняла почти все ее силы.</p>
<p>— Своевременный вопрос, — он заткнул кинжал обратно в ножны, и Эгнес увидела, как дрожат его руки. — Наверно, в храме, как ты думаешь? Пять лет отслужил. Если тебе интересно.</p>
<p>— Кому ты поклоняешься?</p>
<p>— Селунэ, — односложно ответил Ренал. — Пошли отсюда.</p>
<p>Он окинул недовольным взглядом учиненный ими бардак и тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Утром сторож придет и уберет.</p>
<p>— А ночью здесь что, никого нет? — Эгнес запоздало удивилась.</p>
<p>— Раньше были ночные сторожа. Когда нежить тут не ползала, — он состроил гримасу. — А как появилась — все, до свидания. На ночь ворота закрывают и все.</p>
<p>— Порядочки, — осуждающе заметила Эгнес и чихнула — запах полыни почти не ослабился.</p>
<p>— А ты как думала. Все жить хотят. Пошли к воротам уже!</p>
<p>Ворота начисто отказались отпираться. Ренал примеривался к замку и так и эдак, запихивая в него отмычки таких причудливых форм, что они напоминали скорее ожившие картины безумных художников-гномов, чем что-то практически полезное; Эгнес стояла поодаль, с нарастающим беспокойством наблюдая за его попытками. Помучив недоступный, как куртизанка из «Пяти графинов», замок еще какое-то время, Ренал от души пнул ногой ворота и отошел в сторону. Вид у него был довольно-таки раздраженный.</p>
<p>— Нас закрыли, — сообщил он в ответ на безмолвный вопрос Эгнес. — М-мередит, сука...</p>
<p>Взявшись руками за решетку, Эгнес выглянула наружу. Сука Мередит безмятежно лежала по ту сторону ворот, именно там, куда ее было велено отволочь. Кажется, она даже злорадно ухмылялась — но, впрочем, этого нельзя было сказать наверняка, потому что ее лицо как будто еще немного осело.</p>
<p>— Так ведь Мук вышла! — Эгнес озадаченно сдвинула брови.</p>
<p>— А зачем ей Мук? Ей не Мук нужна. Была, — он привычным движением почесал шрам на лбу. — Сейчас ей уже ничего не нужно, однозначно.</p>
<p>— Зато мне нужно!</p>
<p>Сжав свои тонкие пальцы на стальных прутьях решетки, Эгнес злобно затрясла их.</p>
<p>— Я хочу домой, — приговаривала она, — домой, дьявол побери!</p>
<p>— Не ори, — посоветовал Ренал. — Хочешь, чтобы еще кто-то вылез?</p>
<p>— А-а, — Эгнес захохотала, как ведьма в канун Дня Поминовения, — так это еще не все? Какая ж, мать твою, наглость, сначала втравить меня в это дерьмо, а теперь... ой, а вдруг кто-то еще вылезет?</p>
<p>Ее начинало нести, а это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему. «Бу, пойди успокой Агнетку», — обычно говорил в такие моменты Минск, и Эгнес, как ни странно, успокаивалась — доброго взгляда берсерка и мягкой шерстки хомяка вполне хватало. Но сейчас Минск сладко сопел в своей комнате в «Медной Короне», а Бу лежал рядом с ним на подушке, и возвращать душевное равновесие Эгнес было некому.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Ренал молча ее слушал.</p>
<p>— Да я тебя сам мертвецам отдам, если рот не закроешь! — взорвался он наконец, очевидно, тоже не отличаясь долготерпением. — Если они еще такую отраву жрать будут. Чего ты вопишь, а? На рассвете чары спадут, и мы выйдем. Выйдем. Туда, — для наглядности он даже ткнул пальцем в ворота. — Ясно?</p>
<p>— А до рассвета мы что делать будем? — выкрикнула Эгнес. — До рассвета — целая ночь!</p>
<p>— Вот именно. Смотри, какая красивая ночь. Наверняка, такими ночами часто любуются дружки Мередит. Клянусь сиськами Шар, они где-то здесь...</p>
<p>— И они нас убьют? — спросила Эгнес наивным голосом выпускницы Кэндлкипа.</p>
<p>— Нет, накормят пирожными и уложат спать. Эй, ты чего?</p>
<p>Эгнес уже поставила ногу на резную перекладину решетки; обернувшись, она послала Реналу воздушный поцелуй, словно заправская артистка. В ответ он приподнял бровь.</p>
<p>— Приятного путешествия, — серьезно сказал он.</p>
<p>С каждой новой перекладиной отчего-то становилось все тяжелее и труднее дышать; поначалу Эгнес списывала все на нервное напряжение. Когда она наконец взялась за одну из острых пик, венчавших ворота, ее голова закружилась, а в ушах загудело, но Эгнес, упрямо не обращая на это внимания, перебросила ногу на другую сторону — и вдруг поняла, что сейчас она умрет. Эта холодная и липкая уверенность захлестнула ее с головой, обдала страхом, бросила в пот; Эгнес покачнулась, и на ее лицо опустилась тонкая черная вуаль.</p>
<p>— ...назад!.. — услышала она прежде, чем вуаль вдруг стала густой и непрозрачной.</p>
<p>Падать, наверно, было больно — но впавшая в беспамятство Эгнес этого уже не ощутила.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она чувствовала себя плавающим в полной темноте сгустком чего-то живого — было мягко, тепло и матово, будто она разом лишилась всех органов чувств, присущим созданиям Первичного Мира; но вместе с тем чувства утраты не было. Ей нравилось быть сгустком, потому что сгусток удобно двигался в пространстве, не имея определенной цели, и она двигалась тоже — вместе с ним или внутри него.</p>
<p>Но долго так длиться не могло — подспудное чувство тревоги, словно охотничий нож, резало сгусток изнутри. Эгнес тихо застонала и открыла глаза.</p>
<p>В первую секунду ей показалось, что она все еще в логове Айреникуса: здесь было темно, сыровато, как в подвале, и отвратительно пахло чем-то... чем-то...</p>
<p>Чем-то гнилым.</p>
<p>Эгнес приподнялась. Она лежала на ворохе каких-то грязных тряпок, очевидно, бывших когда-то чьей-то одеждой; в тусклом магическом, дьявол знает откуда льющемся свете Эгнес разглядела потускневшее шитье на черной мужской рубашке. Кажется, это было подсобное помещение или что-то вроде того — маленькая комнатушка без окон и с крошечной, однако же крепкой железной дверью. Подергав за ручку, Эгнес почти без удивления убедилась, что дверь заперта.</p>
<p>По ее телу прошел озноб.</p>
<p>— Не паниковать, Нэш, — громко и внятно сказала себе Эгнес. Обычно это помогало... ну, как правило.</p>
<p>Во всяком случае, слышать хоть чей-то голос было воодушевляюще.</p>
<p>Комнатка была совсем небольшая — судя по всему, ее когда-то использовали как кладовку. В углу валялись какие-то проржавевшие инструменты, явно давно ни к чему не пригодные; Эгнес повертела в руках древнюю тупую отвертку с потрескавшейся рукоятью и отложила ее в сторону. Эта штука явно не поможет ей выбраться.</p>
<p>Уперев руки в бока, Эгнес злобно уставилась на дверь.</p>
<p>Можно было бы отпереть его заклинанием — но тубус у нее кто-то отобрал, а в памяти Эгнес держала только несколько боевых заклятий. Пытаться расплавить замок «огненным шаром», находясь в маленькой комнатушке, было бы очень плохой идеей.</p>
<p>Прямо на кончик носа ей капнуло что-то густое; досадливо утеревшись, Эгнес взглянула на собственные пальцы.</p>
<p>И замерла.</p>
<p>На тыльной стороне ее ладони темнело кровавое пятно. Медленно, очень медленно Эгнес подняла глаза к потолку.</p>
<p>...Какой злой магией прибили к потолку это тело? Кто-то проткнул его пятью колами — четыре на руки и ноги и один в сердце; черные пустые глазные впадины смотрели на Эгнес с выражением тупого страдания. А может, так ей только казалось.</p>
<p>Вначале она отчего-то подумала, что это Ренал — у мертвеца были такие же черные волосы до плеч — но потом поняла, что это все же кто-то другой. Понимание не принесло ничего, кроме чувства несильного облегчения — все же, совсем недавно они сражались против общего врага, и видеть его мертвым было бы... где-то даже горько?</p>
<p>И где же, кстати, где он сам?</p>
<p>Со стороны двери вдруг послышался скрежет — как будто выдвигали старый заржавевший засов; Эгнес метнулась подальше, в угол; она схватила отвертку и сжала ту в руках, как свою последнюю надежду.</p>
<p>— Где ты, где ты, где ты... — запел мягкий, какой-то как бы лоснящийся мужской голос на манер популярной аскатланской песенки. — Вероломная девка, в темноте от меня, затаилась...</p>
<p>«Мразь» — с ненавистью подумала Эгнес. Опять ее закрыли. Опять над ней будут издеваться, снова и снова, как и тогда — когда проклятый Айреникус резал ее тело тесаком и исцелял, и снова, и снова, и снова, до тех пор, пока не пришла милая Имоэн, словно избавительный свет — но Имоэн не придет, она далеко...</p>
<p>Нет, больше никто не будет над ней издеваться.</p>
<p>Когда голос приблизился, а зловоние усилилось до предела, Эгнес сосредоточилась.</p>
<p>Отвертка накалилась и стала алой — Эгнес вложила в нее всю силу «горящих рук».</p>
<p>— Где ты, где ты... а-а-а-а!!!</p>
<p>Она ткнула почти наугад — горящая отвертка вонзилась во что-то мягкое, кажется, шею; Эгнес резко выдернула и воткнула ее вновь, погрузив в чужую плоть почти по рукоять. Пришедший захрипел и осел на пол.</p>
<p>Наверно, это тоже был вампир — судя по исходящей от него гнилостной вони и бледному осунувшемуся лицу; Эгнес обратила внимание на большое, растекшееся по щеке родимое пятно и скривилась.</p>
<p>Вампиры ненавидят огонь, он их ослабляет — как и любую нежить.</p>
<p>Ослабляет, но не убивает. У нее была пара минут, не больше.</p>
<p>Эгнес принялась лихорадочно обшаривать карманы нападавшего — в одном из них быстро обнаружился ключ; дрожащими руками отперев замок, она вылетела из комнаты, словно сбежавшая из ада птица, и побежала, куда глядят глаза — вперед и только вперед по бесконечному темному коридору. Сердце бешено билось, а кровь шумела в ушах так, что, наверное, только по одному этому гулу ее обнаружили бы все вампиры Аскатлы разом. Вслед ей неслись жуткие вопли, скрежет и грохот — но постепенно они становились все тише и тише, а значит, значит, значит, она оторвалась...</p>
<p>Скорее всего.</p>
<p>Наконец, выдохшись окончательно, она остановилась. Первый всплеск эйфории прошел — она все равно не выбралась из клетки, и где искать выход, было непонятно; Эгнес вжалась в стенную нишу. Ей повезло — Тимора была милостива. Но долго ли продлится ее милость?..</p>
<p>Она осторожно выглянула, жалея, что не помнит наизусть заклинание невидимости — сейчас бы оно очень помогло; факела на стене тускло светили голубоватым огнем: скорее всего, их делали из синелиста, только его пламя такого странного цвета. Вдоль коридора выстроилось много таких факелов — сходу Эгнес насчитала около десятка. На стенах были нарисованы фрески в термишском стиле — они выглядели очень древними, гораздо древнее могил наверху; чаще всего фрески изображали черную женщину с белыми круглыми глазами и высунутым ярко-красным языком. У женщины было четыре руки — в одной из них она держала окровавленный меч, в другой — чей-то демонический череп; полные бедра женщины прикрывал пояс из человеческих рук, напоминающий какую-то ужасную бахрому, а на ее длинной шее висело ожерелье из женских и мужских голов. Гадость, с отвращением подумала Эгнес и тут же споткнулась о что-то твердое вроде толстой ветки, неведомо каким образом оказавшейся на полу. Она с досадой отбросила эту ветку-не-ветку — и в ужасе зажала рот.</p>
<p>Потому что это была не ветка, а дочиста обглоданная человеческая кость.</p>
<p>Еще какое-то время Эгнес блуждала по темным коридорам, постепенно отчаиваясь — выхода не было и не предвиделось, и в каждой тени ей чудилась собственная смерть. Совсем потеряв надежду, она забрела в какой-то крошечный закуток.</p>
<p>Здесь было темно, совсем темно — видно, те, кто здесь обитали, умели обходиться без света; Эгнес несколько раз зажмурилась и заморгала, привыкая к этому мраку.</p>
<p>— Привет, — сказал мрак лоснящимся мужским голосом, и вспыхнувший шар света осветил знакомое родимое пятно на бледной щеке. — А вот не убежишь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Играли флейты и скрипки.</p>
<p>Такого чистого, беспримесного счастья, как сейчас, Эгнес не испытывала, пожалуй, с самого детства. Она с любопытством вертела головой, словно девочка, впервые увидевшая приехавший в Кэндлкип бродячий цирк; помнится, ее, семилетнюю, не на шутку впечатлили тогда разноцветные, усыпанные блестками наряды гимнасток и танцовщиц, а еще больше — роскошное красное платье ассистентки фокусника. Эгнес даже потом упрашивала Горайона купить ей такое же, но ассистенткой быть она не хотела. Ненадолго у нее появилась мечта — стать цирковой фокусницей.</p>
<p>Как зачарованная, Эгнес шла по высокому, освещенному огромной тысячесвечной люстрой залу, и вокруг нее танцевали, смеялись, переговаривались красивые, приветливые люди. Они казались Эгнес немного неестественно бледными, но, рассуждала она, это и неудивительно, ведь их освещает такой яркий синий огонь — словно рожденный горящими поленьями синелиста, подумала она смутно. Ей было немного стыдно за свои растрепанные волосы и изорванную, перепачканную мантию — ведь все здесь выглядели очень нарядными — но, подумав, Эгнес решила, что никто ей ничего не скажет. Они ведь такие добрые...</p>
<p>— Миледи!</p>
<p>К ней подлетел какой-то русоволосый молодой человек, неуловимо напомнивший Эгнес Элдота (не то чтобы приятно напомнивший, но в окружавшем ее мареве абсолютной радости это было несущественно), мягко взял за талию и закружил в вальсе — как раз под взлетевшее до потолка скрипичное адажио.</p>
<p>Они носились по залу, легко, как подхваченные ветром листки; Эгнес совсем не умела танцевать, но это и не было важно, потому что партнер вел ее так непринужденно и в то же время аккуратно, что танец не представлял для нее никакой трудности. Все, что было нужно — просто слушаться его.</p>
<p>Протанцевав круг, он оставил церемонный поцелуй на ее запястье — на миг Эгнес показалось, что она укололась или вроде того — и подвел ее к другому танцору. Музыка становилась все громче и громче; этот второй мужчина тоже проскользил с ней несколько тактов вальса и тоже, поцеловав-уколов ее руку, передал ее кому-то еще.</p>
<p>Двигаться становилось все труднее и труднее. Бесконечные лица, красивые, белозубо улыбающиеся, сменяли друг друга, как в безумной карусели; Эгнес уже не летела, а беспомощно висла на руке очередного партнера, а к следующему ее не подводили, а подтаскивали; но все равно ей было хорошо, очень, очень хорошо!</p>
<p>Скрипки взорвались торжественным аккордом; все присутствующие расступились, образовав что-то вроде коридора, ведущего к Эгнес и ее нынешнему партнеру.</p>
<p>— Прекрасная госпожа... прекрасная госпожа... госпожа... — прошелестел по залу восхищенный шепот, и в ту же секунду Эгнес увидела ее.</p>
<p>Она действительно была убийственно прекрасной — такой прекрасной, что ради нее вполне можно было отправить в Баатор хоть всю Аскатлу.</p>
<p>Совсем невысокая — ростом, пожалуй, не выше Эгнес — она, тем не менее, держалась с достоинством королевы и оттого казалась намного выше. Гордо поднятую голову венчала затейливая прическа из множества затейливо скрученных, перевитых нитками алых драгоценных камней, блестящих черных кос; они выглядели богатой короной на фоне белого тонкого лица и красиво оттеняли прекрасные глаза цвета темного граната. Эгнес показалось, что она эльфийка, но определить точнее было невозможно, потому что косы прикрывали оба ее уха.</p>
<p>Шурша длинным белым платьем, больше похожим на что-то, сшитое из лепестков розы, она с ласковой улыбкой шла к Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Оставь ее, мой милый, — мелодично сказала она, приблизившись, и тот, кто приобнимал Эгнес за талию, покорно отошел в сторону; лишившись поддержки, она едва не упала. — Наша девочка...</p>
<p>Она мягко тронула Эгнес за подбородок.</p>
<p>— Тебе же не понравилось у Йона, да? Он у меня немножко импульсивный, но это только потому, что увлеченный... У меня тебе понравится, я обещаю.</p>
<p>Ее глаза были близко-близко — два удивительно глубоких кровавых омута под тонкими черными дугами бровей; Эгнес не имела сил оторвать от них взгляда.</p>
<p>— Какая ты красивая, — выдохнула она, и женщина рассмеялась — как горсть золотых монет рассыпала.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, моя хорошая. Я знаю.</p>
<p>«Потому что ты знаешь все на свете», — расслабленно подумала Эгнес, растворяясь в этих невероятных глазах. Если бы женщина в белом велела ей вскрыть себе вены, Эгнес бы вскрыла, плача от счастья. Она пришла к точке, где лучами сходились все ее цели и желания, и больше ей ничего не было нужно... а кстати, какие у нее были цели и желания?..</p>
<p>Голова кружилась. Эгнес становилось холодно. Ей мерещилось, что за черными бархатными шторами, закрывающими стены, притаилась чья-то тень — причудливые складки ткани и отблески свечей, казалось, складывались в какую-то фигуру, но стоило приглядеться, и морок спадал. И все же это нервировало — как маленькая, но острая соринка в углу глаза.</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Бодхи, — с улыбкой сказала женщина. — Думаю, ты заслужила право это знать, ведь ты скоро умрешь.</p>
<p>— Да? — Эгнес тоже улыбнулась — это было очень забавно.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Эгнес хихикнула.</p>
<p>— А как я умру?</p>
<p>— Ну, — Бодхи ласково взяла ее за руку, — сначала я отправлю тебя в Зал Крови и Шипов. Там Геллал выкачает из тебя всю до капли кровь, — она подбородком указала на русоволосого юношу, который первым танцевал с Эгнес. — Потом я смешаю ее с вином и травами... впрочем, ты этого уже не увидишь. Танова, моя придворная волшебница, вырежет твои глаза. Но умрешь ты вовсе не тогда. Ты умрешь, когда будешь готова отдать мне свою душу...</p>
<p>— Но я и так готова...</p>
<p>— О нет. Это тебе только так кажется, — Бодхи легонько щелкнула ее по носу. — Ничего ты не готова.</p>
<p>— Нет, нет, нет! — Эгнес испугалась, что прогневала ее.</p>
<p>Вокруг нее шорохом осенних листьев пронесся смех; Эгнес увидела, как кто-то из находящихся в зале ладонью прикрывали усмехающиеся рты — а кто-то и просто смеялся, не таясь.</p>
<p>— Почему они смеются?</p>
<p>— Они глупые. Не обращай внимания...</p>
<p>Бодхи с любовью на нее смотрела.</p>
<p>А за ее спиной мутным белым айсбергом в океане счастья вставало чем-то знакомое ухмыляющееся лицо с большой уродливой родинкой на щеке. Несколько секунд Эгнес на него смотрела.</p>
<p>А потом на нее обрушилась, как камни с горы, ужасающая какофония, которая только что казалась Эгнес прекраснейшим в мире вальсом; вместе с ней к Эгнес пришло понимание.</p>
<p>Горайон с раннего детства преподавал Эгнес важные уроки жизни и магии, среди которых основополагающим являлось вот что: самое главное для волшебника — не талант, не сила заклинания и даже не умение швырнуть огненный шар прямо в лицо противнику. Главное для волшебника — это хладнокровие и умение в нужный момент сжать свое сознание до размера крошечного сверкающего бриллианта.</p>
<p>Тверже которого, как известно, в мире камня нет.</p>
<p>Тщательно сохраняя на лице выражение восторженного идиотизма, Эгнес подняла глаза к люстре, висевшей в центре зала на длинной бронзовой цепи, и мысленно прикинула расстояние от потолка и силу удара.</p>
<p>Тени за портьерами вновь шевельнулись — или ей показалось?</p>
<p>У нее была ровно секунда — а может, и того меньше.</p>
<p>Пан или пропал — но лучше уж она сгорит заживо, чем достанется этим уродам.</p>
<p>Эгнес представила, как ржавеет, истирается эта цепь и в конце концов перестает держать такую тяжесть, как огромная люстра. На это нужно время, но, быть может, законы вещественности пойдут ей навстречу?.. Она сосредоточилась.</p>
<p>И сверкающее, как крошечный бриллиант, сознание превратилось в стрелу «Увядания», которая устремилась прямо в потолок.</p>
<p>От кошмарного грохота и последовавших за ним воплей Эгнес едва не оглохла. Все вокруг занялось отвратительным синим огнем, от едкого дыма защипало глаза; платье завизжавшей Бодхи охватило пламя. Кашляя и прикрывая рот подолом мантии, Эгнес из последних сил бросилась к выходу — быстро, пока все не опомнились.</p>
<p>В густом дыму было трудно что-то разобрать, и бежала она почти наугад; воздуха начинало не хватать. Кроме того, ее охватила слабость.</p>
<p>«Дьявол, дьявол, дьявол, — запоздало подумала она, — а вдруг они заперли двери?!»</p>
<p>Кто-то крепко схватил ее поперек талии; не раздумывая, она попыталась вцепиться этому кому-то ногтями в лицо.</p>
<p>— Не дерись, — дохнули ей в ухо теплым дыханием. — Я тебя сейчас спасать буду.</p>
<p>— А я думала, тебя убили, — мгновенно успокоившись, пробормотала Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Прости, что расстроил.</p>
<p>Двери, кстати, были незаперты.</p>
<p>Когда они уже были снаружи, из наполовину закрывшейся створки высунулась чья-то бледная тонкая рука и попыталась схватить Эгнес за прядь волос; Ренал коротко рубанул по ней кинжалом — как побег сорняка отсек.</p>
<p>Крепко задвинув засов, он начертил на нем какой-то сияющий белый знак. С той стороны трещало пламя, что-то со стуком падало на пол и кто-то орал.</p>
<p>— Пусть побегают, — туманно сказал он. — Давай наверх. Только бегом!</p>
<p>Второй раз просить Эгнес не пришлось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну и что вообще произошло?</p>
<p>Они сидели, словно нахохлившиеся воробьи, на большом гранитном саркофаге в чьем-то склепе — замок на его двери поддался быстро, не то что тот, на воротах. Сквозь маленькое, расположенное почти под потолком оконце в помещение проникал тусклый предутренний свет.</p>
<p>Небо на востоке потихонечку начинало выцветать — до рассвета еще было неблизко, однако ночь успела сильно перевалить за середину. Эгнес внезапно осознала, что все ее подземные приключения заняли, пожалуй, не больше полутора-двух часов.</p>
<p>Она требовательно посмотрела на Ренала.</p>
<p>— Так что случилось?</p>
<p>— Ты такие вопросы задаешь интересные, — хмыкнул он. — Будто я знаю, что случилось... Короче.</p>
<p>Оказывается, попытавшись перелезть через кладбищенскую стену, Эгнес потеряла сознание («это я и так помню... вроде бы»), после чего Ренал, по его словам, попытался оказать ей первую помощь. Прочитав над ней «легкое исцеление», он еще какое-то время повоевал с замком на воротах — а потом, обернувшись к лежащей на земле Эгнес, увидел, что ее нет, а в сторону склепов быстро удаляется какая-то долговязая фигура.</p>
<p>— ...само собой, я выследил его из тени. Страшный, скотина, — он скривился, — как хрен знает что. Половина морды в каком-то пятне...</p>
<p>— Это он! — невольно вскрикнула Эгнес, вспомнив своего пленителя.</p>
<p>— Кто — он?</p>
<p>— Который меня в подсобке закрыл. Я его отверткой пырнула, — добавила она гордо.</p>
<p>— Молодец, — похвалил Ренал. — Мне он тоже не понравился. Демон знает, что у них там творится! — он вдруг со злостью саданул кулаком по крышке. — Как представлю, сколько наших они убили... Нам надо отряд сюда присылать. Травить к демонам этот клоповник. Сам лично у грандмастера разрешение выпрошу...</p>
<p>— У них есть какая-то главная, — тихо сказала Эгнес. — Они называют ее прекрасной госпожой...</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — прервал он. — Я же тоже там был.</p>
<p>— А? — она непонимающе приоткрыла рот.</p>
<p>— В тенях, — он чуть улыбнулся. — Сливался с обстановкой. Нас специально этому учили.</p>
<p>— Постой, — тут в голову Эгнес пришла некая мысль, — если ты так легко ходил по их логову, что мешало вам...</p>
<p>Она щелкнула пальцами.</p>
<p>— ...что мешало вам раньше с ними разобраться?</p>
<p>Он покусал губы, явно о чем-то раздумывая.</p>
<p>— Ладно... Начну с самого начала. Где-то с середины весны у нас в Гильдии начали пропадать люди. Кого-то мы находили мертвым, кого-то не находили вообще. Вначале думали, маньяк или вроде того, навели справки в страже. Был у них какой-то Реджек, которого поймали еще в конце Альтуриака, короче, мимо. Пропадали, что характерно, только люди из нашей гильдии. Ходили слухи, что появилась какая-то другая воровская гильдия, то ли из Тетира, то ли вообще с Севера... Потом нашли Сансуки, это наша девчонка, она обычно по району Моста работает. Она еще жива была и успела сказать, что ее хотел завербовать вампир. И что вся эта гильдия типа воров — фальшивка, на самом деле это сборище вампиров.</p>
<p>Эгнес внимательно слушала. Она просто нюхом чуяла, что остаться в стороне ей не удастся при всем желании, и что все это паскудство так или иначе коснется ее.</p>
<p>— Так как я единственный из всех мастеров Аскатлы обладаю навыками жреца, грандмастером мне было дано поручение расследовать эти исчезновения, — тем временем продолжал Ренал. — Все остальное ты, в общем, знаешь. Мы узнали, что они ищут появившееся в городе Дитя Баала, а Йоши был так любезен, что сразу же навел нас на тебя...</p>
<p>— То есть как это?.. — Эгнес почувствовала, что начинает что-то понимать. — То есть, мне не нужно было идти к вам на поклон?.. Йошимо меня обманул?</p>
<p>— Я понятия не имею, что он тебе сказал, — он досадливо изогнул брови. — Мы узнали о тебе от него. Он так хотел от нас откупиться. Честно, он меня достал, сколько ж можно мое терпение испытывать... В общем, — иронично докончил Ренал, — считай, что ты спасла друга. Так бы он работой на гильдию не отделался.</p>
<p>— А-а, с-скотина... — Эгнес скрипнула зубами. — Ну я ему устрою!..</p>
<p>Исполненное благодушия и любви ко всему миру кара-турское лицо Йошимо возникло перед ее мысленным взором, и Эгнес ощутила дикое желание вцепиться в это лицо ногтями. Желательно — целиться в глаза, как Бу.</p>
<p>— Что, обдумываешь расправу? — судя по всему, выражение ее глаз было весьма красноречивым. — Да брось! Он, наоборот, просил, чтобы мы тебя не обижали. Сложные жизненные обстоятельства и все такое. Я же тебя не обидел, Эгнес?</p>
<p>В его совершенно явственно шутливых интонациях прозвучали некие нотки серьезности — или, может быть, Эгнес показалось. Неожиданно для себя она спросила:</p>
<p>— Почему эта Мередит была так уверена, что Мук придет одна? То есть... ну, понятно же, что только дурак пойдет на стрелку к вампирам в одиночку. Ведь так?</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Ренал молчал, внимательно разглядывая полускрытую голубоватыми облаками луну.</p>
<p>— Если бы твоя мать, — издалека начал он, — твой самый близкий человек, захотел, чтобы вы всегда были вместе, как бы ты поступила? Если бы ты узнала, что этот человек на самом деле не погиб... вот что бы ты сделала?</p>
<p>— Так во-от в чем дело... — протянула Эгнес. — Хитрая сволочь. Но она ее недооценила, получается.</p>
<p>— Мук — друг, — просто сказал Ренал. — Она не предаст.</p>
<p>«Потому что влюблена в тебя по самую макушку, а ты и не видишь», — угрюмо подумала Эгнес. А в общем — ей-то что?</p>
<p>— И хорошо, что не предаст, — вслух сказала она. — Таких мамочек, которые делают из своих детей монстров, давить надо. Уж я-то знаю.</p>
<p>— Откуда бы, интересно? — безразлично спросил Ренал.</p>
<p>— Моя мамочка была жрицей Баала. А про папочку ты и так знаешь.</p>
<p>Это было в высшей мере странно — сидеть вдвоем на чьем-то древнем саркофаге с человеком, которого ты впервые увидела несколько часов назад, и разговаривать с этим человеком о вещах, которые вообще-то не принято обсуждать малознакомым людям; это было странно настолько, что никакие силы не смогли бы привести все это хоть к чему-то разумному.</p>
<p>А значит, самым правильным было бы двигаться в сторону неразумного.</p>
<p>Демон его знает, может, это и впрямь был электрический разряд или что-то вроде того — по крайней мере, Эгнес точно не могла сказать, кто из них потянулся к другому первым. Просто как-то так вышло, что в следующую секунду он уже целовал ее, больно прижимая затылком к каменной крышке старого саркофага, под которым, как надеялась Эгнес, лежал кто-то по-настоящему мертвый — а она, цепляясь ногтями за его плечи, не менее яростно отвечала. Возможно, это был самый долгий поцелуй в истории Аскатлы — и, скорее всего, уж точно один из самых безумных.</p>
<p>— А вдруг нас увидят вампиры? — отдышавшись, Эгнес облизнула губы.</p>
<p>— Боишься за их невинность?</p>
<p>Он разнял ее руки и с усмешкой отодвинулся.</p>
<p>— А кто их знает, — в тон ответила Эгнес, немного, впрочем, раздосадованная. — Может, завидовать будут. Они же дохлые!</p>
<p>— Правду говорил Йоши, — Ренал покачал взлохмаченной головой. — У тебя точно не все дома.</p>
<p>— Прямо даже интересно, что же еще он говорил...</p>
<p>Он вдруг нахмурил брови, всматриваясь во что-то за плечом Эгнес, и быстро прижал палец к губам; она повернула голову.</p>
<p>В оконце над ними, заслоняя неяркий свет, качалось тонкое синюшное лицо Бодхи.</p>
<p>Она больше не казалась Эгнес потрясающей красавицей, как давеча на балу — Бодхи, скорее, была ужасной. Ее землисто-бледное треугольное лицо напоминало лицо лесной эльфийки, но такой эльфийки, которая долго не ела, не видела солнца и оттого страшно озлобилась на весь мир. Даже у вечно чем-то недовольной Виконии Эгнес никогда не видела такого лица — та могла гневаться, плеваться ядом и презирать всех и вся, но одного у Виконии нельзя было отнять — она была живой. О женщине, которая висела в воздухе за стенами склепа, такого никто бы не сказал.</p>
<p>Видно, эскапада с люстрой не прошла для нее даром — платье на Бодхи теперь, кажется, было другое, простое и черное, а вместо роскошных кос на голове красовался обычный пучок, да и гарью от нее несло за милю; тем не менее, она выглядела вполне дееспособной.</p>
<p>И лицо ее не обещало ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>— Доброй ночи, — сказала Бодхи, оперевшись худой рукой об оконную раму. — Пустите?</p>
<p>Она улыбнулась — и сознание Эгнес снова заволокло легким розовым туманом; замотав головой, она вернула мыслям ясность.</p>
<p>— Ну... — настороженно сказала она.</p>
<p>— Нет, — Ренал сориентировался быстрее. — Нельзя.</p>
<p>Уголки ее губ поползли вниз.</p>
<p>— Ах... Для начала хочу извиниться за моих подданных, — Бодхи с показной скромностью прикрыла длинными ресницами свои кроваво-красные глаза. — Они обошлись с тобой непочтительно, Эгнес. Некоторые из моих слуг не очень умны, я работаю над этим. Бросать мою гостью в склеп — ах, дурак!</p>
<p>Она с искренней виной опустила голову.</p>
<p>— У тебя сложилось о нас ложное впечатление. Прошу прощения...</p>
<p>— По-моему, как раз очень правильное, — вырвалось у Эгнес. Бодхи вздохнула.</p>
<p>— Я тебя понимаю. Не злись на моих сородичей. Я к вам с миром пришла. К вам обоим, — подчеркнула она.</p>
<p>Эгнес искоса посмотрела на Ренала: тот молчал, сжав челюсти, и на скулах его тяжело ходили желваки. Как же ему сейчас нехорошо, подумала Эгнес; и смотреть на эту Бодхи тошно, и убить прямо здесь и сейчас — нельзя... Интересно, на что она рассчитывает? На запертые ворота? На оставшиеся до рассвета часы?</p>
<p>— Я рассчитываю на вас, — мягко сказала Бодхи, и Эгнес передернуло. — Ты ведь сестру ищешь? Я помогу. Я же знаю, что родственные узы священны. У меня самой брат... — ее темно-алые глаза засияли. — Так что я более чем тебя понимаю. Мне даже денег от тебя не нужно...</p>
<p>— И что же, в таком случае, тебе нужно?</p>
<p>— Твоя душа, — будничным тоном ответила Бодхи.</p>
<p>Она просунула в окно длинную, тянущуюся, словно каучук, руку и погладила Эгнес по запястью — холодной и влажной, как дохлая лягушка, ладонью. От Бодхи не пахло тлением, разве что совсем чуть-чуть, гарью намного больше; еще Эгнес ощущала исходящий от нее сильный аромат белладонны и каких-то сладких фруктов — в общем-то приятный, но какой-то чересчур навязчивый и неотступный.</p>
<p>— Что?..</p>
<p>— Маленький кусочек, — она подобралась ближе и алчно облизнула нижнюю губу. — Крошечный совсем. А взамен — хоть завтра на корабль. Соглашайся, моя хорошая. Тебе вреда не будет, а мне — одна сплошная польза...</p>
<p>Эгнес выдернула руку. Внезапно жадное выражение лица Бодхи изменилось на искренне страдающее; с огромным удивлением Эгнес увидела в ее глазах неподдельные слезы.</p>
<p>— Как же тут плохо, ты и представить себе не можешь... — прошептала она. — Так холодно, и так темно, и везде камень и мертвое дерево... Я так скучаю по солнцу и лесу... Я еще помню, что солнце золотое, а листья — зеленые. Они мягкие, их можно растереть в пальцах... И зеленые. Я когда-то носила зеленое. Все сплошь зеленое! А дом у меня был на ветках огромного-огромного дерева, и я могла запрокинуть голову и увидеть над собой рассвет. Милый, милый мой Сулд...</p>
<p>Она вдруг запнулась, и ее глаза стали дикими; на бледном лице Бодхи появилось странно-испуганное выражение, как у ортодоксальной жрицы, которая внезапно сошла с ума и начала хулить своего бога — и теперь в ужасе ждет небесной кары. Эгнес вытерла о мантию вспотевшие ладони. Отчего-то видеть это почти по-детски растерянное лицо было намного страшнее, чем жуткие морды зомби или того несчастного, приколоченного к потолку в подземной крипте; она вдруг поняла, что эта Бодхи такая же безумная, как плачущий над ее пыточным столом Айреникус.</p>
<p>И что она, как и Айреникус, ни перед чем не остановится.</p>
<p>— Слушай, — Ренал неожиданно подался вперед, оказавшись почти нос к носу с вампиршей, — меня мучает один вопрос. Как вы танцуете?</p>
<p>— Что-что, прости? — та приподняла бровь.</p>
<p>— У вас же пятки вывернуты, — объяснил он. — Ступнями назад. Вот просто — как? Какая-то особая вампирская магия?</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, ты издеваешься, — дружелюбно сказала Бодхи, слезы которой как-то очень быстро высохли.</p>
<p>— Ни в коем случае. Я же должен знать, что ты предлагала моим друзьям.</p>
<p>— А, — Бодхи косо улыбнулась. — Бессмертие. Силу. Возможность отомстить... вот как Мередит, например. Ты же в курсе, что ее предали и убили свои же? А, вижу, что в курсе, — она удовлетворенно кивнула в ответ на его яростный взгляд. — Я так поняла, что ты считаешь нас чудовищами.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Именно так я и считаю.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, допустим. А как ты думаешь, те, кто ее убили, не чудовища? Нет, не говори! — она прижала палец к его губам, и он брезгливо отбросил ее руку. — Ты просто ничего не понимаешь. Ваши человеческие мерки добра и зла никуда не годятся. Стоит лишь чуть-чуть в них вдуматься, и они прахом рассыпаются. Я — чудовище, говоришь? Вовсе нет. Я даю выбор. Всегда. Разве моя вина, что некоторые люди выбирают неправильно?</p>
<p>— Дурацкая софистика, — он состроил гримасу. — Не заговаривай мне зубы.</p>
<p>— Я просто пытаюсь до вас донести очень простую вещь, — терпеливо, как наставница нерадивым ученикам, сказала Бодхи. — В мире нет абсолютного добра. И абсолютного зла тоже. Мы носим все это в себе. Ты побывал в моем доме и увидел наши игрушки. Ты думаешь, что мы чудовища, но я точно знаю, что в ваших штаб-квартирах есть точно такие же пыточные, и я тебя спрашиваю — чем вы-то лучше?</p>
<p>— Это были мои люди.</p>
<p>— А Мередит была моей дакини! — Бодхи повысила голос. — И тем не менее, мы разговариваем, как равные, а ты все время пытаешься меня оскорбить. Это обидно, знаешь ли! Тем более что я хочу, чтобы ты занял ее место...</p>
<p>— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я соглашусь?</p>
<p>— А почему нет? Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный служитель. Клинок, который бьет только один раз, но зато наповал. Мередит была слабой, она только и годилась на то, чтобы приводить ко мне побольше моих будущих детей... А ты — совсем не такой. Ты сам выбираешь своего бога и свою жизнь. Я ведь права?</p>
<p>Ее доводы были абсурдными, а аргументы — совершенно непоследовательными; и все-таки розовый туман, снова начинавший проникать в разум Эгнес, придавал им какое-то непонятное обаяние. В самом деле, ну какая разница-то. Бодхи, к тому же, хорошая, честная... А они убили ее служанку. Мередит тоже была милая...</p>
<p>— Мы все — сами себе чудовища, — голос Бодхи обволакивал, как обволакивает горло нежнейший мусс, — мы носим их в себе. И обманываем себя и других, изображая из себя праведников, хотя все, что мы хотим, на самом деле очень просто. Она — Дитя Баала. Ты — Теневой Вор. И вот вы оба тут сидите и строите из себя целестиалов с Ламории. Вам самим не смешно?</p>
<p>— Ты решила затеять богословский спор? — с каменным лицом сказал Ренал. — Я когда-то учил катехизис Селунэ и до сих пор не понимаю, зачем он был нам нужен. В нем нет ничего практически полезного...</p>
<p>— О, даже так? — Бодхи улыбнулась. — Я тоже была жрицей, кстати. Правда, давно.</p>
<p>— Чьей?</p>
<p>— Кореллона Ларетиана, — она погасила улыбку. — Потом, правда, я поняла, что богам неинтересно поклоняться. Куда интереснее ими быть... Вообще, я тогда начала задаваться вопросом — если богом при желании может стать любой смертный, то какой смысл перед ними преклоняться? Это тоже к вопросу добра и зла. Подумай на досуге.</p>
<p>Она помолчала.</p>
<p>— Кстати, — как бы между прочим сказала Бодхи, — к востоку от Аскатлы, днях, кажется, в двух пути, есть деревня Умар. Дрянь, что за место!.. Но ходят слухи... Ходят слухи... — ее голос понизился до таинственного шепота. — Ходят слухи, что недалеко от нее стоят руины храма Амаунатора. Даже места, принадлежащие мертвым богам, хранят следовую силу. Говорят, что на его алтаре можно возвернуть молодую нежить, буде ее обратили насильственно, а душа ее пока еще чиста. Слыхала я историю, как один юный вор пытался вернуть женщину, в которую был влюблен... Безрезультатно, правда. Наверно, душа ее была не так уж чиста. А, как вы думаете? Или, может быть, этой женщине он просто не был нужен, а нужно было бессмертие?..</p>
<p>Эгнес увидела, каким наслаждением осветилось лицо Бодхи при виде бешенства, отразившегося в глазах Ренала. «Он пришел за ней, — поняла она вдруг. — За Мередит». За этим чудовищем с вывернутыми пятками... впрочем, кто знает, какой она была в жизни. В сердце каждого из нас живет маленькое чудовище, только и ждущее своего часа — уж она-то, баалова дочка, знала об этом не понаслышке.</p>
<p>— Так вот, мои маленькие чудовища, — Бодхи обворожительно стрельнула глазами, — мне понравилось за вами наблюдать. А уж от твоего подарка, Эгнес, я прямо-таки в восторге! Ты поила своей кровью моих детей, и теперь они самую чуточку полубоги. А так как я связана с ними нерушимыми узами, то и я тоже немного богиня! Правда, прелестно?</p>
<p>Она щелкнула зубами — и в ту же секунду Эгнес с диким воплем бросилась к окну. Руки Ренала обхватили ее поперек груди; вырываясь, она бешено, как дикий зверь, зарычала.</p>
<p>У нее и раньше бывали приступы ярости, недолгие и быстро проходящие — но сейчас с ее сознанием творилось что-то совершенно невообразимое, страшное, темное; ей хотелось разорвать эту Бодхи собственными когтями, которые очень кстати начинали вылезать из ее пальцев... Перед глазами уже было не розовое марево, а самый настоящий алый саван, в который она, Эгнес, непременно завернет то, что останется от этой наглой твари.</p>
<p>В ее ушах шумела кровь.</p>
<p>И, кажется, кто-то смеялся.</p>
<p>Когти Эгнес вонзились в воздух — а Бодхи меньше чем за секунду оказалась в футе от окна.</p>
<p>— Настоящая, настоящая, настоящая! — ликующе хохотала она. — Я не ошиблась! Пусть твое чудовище вылезет наружу. Это только начало, баалова дочка! Это только начало. Никакое страдание тебя не проймет, это только Йон, дурак, так думал. Только ярость! Только убийство! Только кровь! Ну так давай, покажи мне свою настоящую душу, убивательница!</p>
<p>Заливаясь хриплым смехом, она унеслась в темноту — в воздухе мелькнул длинный хвост ее темного сари.</p>
<p>Эгнес вылетела из склепа, обеими руками толкнув двери — догнать, уничтожить, разорвать на мелкие частички и развеять их по ветру — и замерла, как вкопанная, ошалело вертя головой.</p>
<p>Кладбище изменилось. Оно выглядело постаревшим лет на тысячу — заросшие жухлой травой покосившиеся надгробия наполовину закопались в землю; вместо тисов торчали гнилые пеньки, а каменные дорожки давно разрушились, на них больше не было ни следа брусчатки — только пыль и засохшая грязь. К низкому темно-серому небу была жестоко прибита несчастная, еле живая тусклая луна — при взгляде на такую луну даже не хотелось выть, на нее вообще не хотелось смотреть.</p>
<p>— О Сьюн... — она растерянно обернулась к выбежавшему следом Реналу.</p>
<p>Он выглядел так, как будто его тоже покусала Бодхи или кто-то из ее приспешников — глаза на посеревшем лице были окружены тенью, а скулы и нос заострились, как у покойника. Он неотрывно смотрел на Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Твое лицо... — сказал он. И замолчал.</p>
<p>— Что с моим лицом?</p>
<p>— Оно... — Ренал встряхнул головой. — Посмотри.</p>
<p>Он протянул ей свой кинжал, и в отражении сверкающего лезвия Эгнес увидела себя.</p>
<p>Под ярко-красным капюшоном мантии, из-под которого обычно выбивались ее непослушные светлые пряди, белело ее собственное лицо. Бледные щеки, тонкие губы, изогнутые черные брови над карими глазами. Все, как всегда.</p>
<p>За исключением того, что это лицо мерцало.</p>
<p>Оно мерцало, и вместо него, стоило лишь чуть расслабить глаза, Эгнес видела желтые кости черепа. Это выглядело так, как будто собственное ее лицо было лишь тонкой бумажной маской, прикрывающей настоящее обличье. Она медленно отдала кинжал.</p>
<p>...Здесь все напоминало страшный сюрреалистический сон, в котором мир пережил апокалипсис — возможно, магическую чуму, которой пугали детей, а может, легендарную Воющую Смерть. Не было ни единого живого существа — не звенели цикады, не летали ночные бабочки, не мелькали среди веток деревьев любопытные белки — да и деревьев тоже не было, на земле валялись одни сухие обломки. Они несколько раз пересекли кладбище и снова увидели ворота — на этот раз распахнутые настежь и скрипящие ржавыми петлями; но выйти за них ни Эгнес, ни Ренал не рискнули, потому что за воротами клубился густой желтоватый туман, сквозь который невозможно было что-то рассмотреть.</p>
<p>— Смотри, — сказала Эгнес, нагнувшись над одним из надгробий, и смахнула с него мусор. Предчувствие ее не обмануло.</p>
<p>«Спи спокойно, милая сестра».</p>
<p>Это была могила Имоэн.</p>
<p>— Это моя сестра, — объяснила она. — Та, которую я ищу. Но... это ведь неправда? Она живая... она в Лечебнице.</p>
<p>— Здесь все неправда, — криво улыбнулся он. — Я не похож на вампира, а ты на бродячего лича. Интересно, что на других могилах?..</p>
<p>На других могилах Эгнес нашла имена Горайона, Минска и Джахейры. Гадкое ощущение неправильности всего происходящего кололо где-то под ложечкой — Эгнес знала, точно знала, что все они живы, ведь не могли же они умереть за эти несчастных несколько часов и улечься под собственные надгробия?! И все-таки каждый раз она вздрагивала, в очередной раз найдя знакомое имя. Тесторил... Винтроп... Викония... мертвые, мертвые, мертвые...</p>
<p>— Как ты думаешь, это... — спросила она у Ренала и осеклась.</p>
<p>Он не смотрел на могилы. Его сосредоточенный взгляд был прикован к воротам.</p>
<p>Из них выходили мертвецы.</p>
<p>Никого из них Эгнес не знала в лицо — хотя, кажется, вот мелькнула щербатая ухмылка Эмбарла, а вот синюшное личико Мук; где-то за ними шли другие — землисто-бледные, с черными обметанными губами и пятнами тления на коже.</p>
<p>— Почему они... нет, постой. Откуда они... — он медленно покачал головой. — Кажется, я понял. Это я их убил. В будущем или, получается, в прошлом. Эгнес, — он вдруг крепко схватил ее за руку, — она показывает нам наше будущее. В самом жестоком варианте развития событий.</p>
<p>Мертвецы вереницей прошли мимо них, будто не видя — а может, и правда не видели, кто их знает; проследив за ними взглядом, Эгнес увидела возвышающийся вдалеке храм.</p>
<p>Наверно, когда-то очень, очень давно это был красивый светлый собор со сверкающими на солнце витражными розами и богато изукрашенным порталом — но время наполовину истерло его и почти совсем разрушило. Белокаменные стены потемнели, от витражных роз остались лишь оскалившиеся осколками дыры, да и куполов больше не было — видно, их вместе с позолотой давно распилили на куски и растащили мародеры. Возможно, когда-то очень, очень давно это был храм какого-нибудь доброго бога, возможно, Латандера или давно мертвого Амаунатора.</p>
<p>Теперь же — Эгнес даже не сомневалась — в этом оскверненном храме творили мессы Баалу.</p>
<p>Нет.</p>
<p>В этом храме творили мессы ей.</p>
<p>— Как же красиво, — вырвалось у нее.</p>
<p>Храм и правда был красив — той самой особой макабрической красотой, которую дано постичь далеко не всем, и которая лишь пугает дураков. Красота — в разрушении, в уничтожении, в убийстве. Эгнес как будто только что постигла простейшую истину, и теперь ее тянуло удивленно спросить у самой себя — как же ты раньше этого не понимала?</p>
<p>— Как же красиво, — повторила она. — Тебе нравится?..</p>
<p>— Отвратительно, — он приобнял Эгнес за плечо. — Отвратительно прекрасно.</p>
<p>Холодный ужас, который проступил в его глазах при виде мертвых товарищей, куда-то исчез, уступив место чему-то другому — словно бы он знал, что эту ночь проведет с желанной женщиной; обнявшись, как влюбленные, они двинулись к храму.</p>
<p>Побуревшие от крови, когда-то белые ступеньки вели к роскошному порталу, и Эгнес, высоко подняв подбородок, медленно по ним поднялась. Она знала, совершенно точно знала, что ее будут ждать столько, сколько понадобится — кому бы ни пришлось ее ждать; это она, Леди Убийства, была здесь хозяйкой.</p>
<p>Она с силой потянула на себя двери.</p>
<p>И вошла.</p>
<p>Посредине огромного, как остров, и высокого, как своды Андердарка, зала, на черном каменном алтаре лежал Амалас — тот самый пьянчуга-вор из «Медной Короны». Он был весь в испарине, тяжело и хрипло дышал; между полузакрытых век тускло блестели белки глаз.</p>
<p>— Ух ты, — с приятным удивлением сказала Эгнес. — Это все мне?</p>
<p>Кто-то из мертвецов, почтительно склонивших перед ней головы, вложил ей в руки тонкий нож, и Эгнес задумчиво повертела его в руках.</p>
<p>— Ничего так. Для начала сойдет.</p>
<p>Она подкинула нож в руке и поймала его за рукоять.</p>
<p>Как же ей этого, именно этого в жизни не хватало — быть той, кого отражают мутнеющие зрачки умирающего, решительно и быстро отсекать нити чьих-то жизней, словно одна из Мойр с горы Олимп; ведь в этом вся ее сущность, вся ее душа. Незачем притворяться человеком, когда ты вовсе даже и не человек, а самая настоящая дочь Лорда Убийств. Незачем скрывать, давить в себе всю эту прекрасную дикую силу, которая так яростно бурлит в ее венах и вибрирует внутри ее костей. Это неправильно, это вредно, это противоестественно, наконец!</p>
<p>— Сучка белобрысая, — прошелестел Амалас обметанными серыми губами. — Ах ты сучка...</p>
<p>Он говорил с трудом — возможно, из-за стягивающих грудь и шею ремней.</p>
<p>— Да иди ты, — беззлобно отозвалась Эгнес. — Лежишь тут, как баранья туша. Даже клинок об тебя тупить неохота...</p>
<p>«Хотя, на самом деле, очень даже охота», — любовно подумала она и слегка кольнула его в грудь острием ножа. Амалас попытался плюнуть ей в лицо, но сил, видимо, не хватило — вскипевшая на его губах слюна так и стекла вниз по его щеке.</p>
<p>Эгнес вонзила нож глубже и принялась рисовать на его груди узоры, напевая себе под нос какую-то на ходу придуманную мелодию. Постепенно на его коже начали распускаться кровавые цветы, такие трогательные и красивые, что от одного их вида хотелось расплакаться; она так увлеклась, слушая его хрип и неразборчивые проклятия, что перестала понимать, что происходит вокруг нее — мир сузился до одного-единственного корчащегося на своем алтаре Амаласа, и в этот момент он был для нее самым дорогим и любимым человеком на свете, потому что, честное слово, еще ни один мужчина не доводил ее до такого экстаза...</p>
<p>— Прекрасная госпожа... прекрасная госпожа... прекрасная госпожа... — эхом проносилось по залу, и Эгнес мимолетно улыбалась своей пастве. Лицо и грудь Амаласа уже превратились в одно сплошное кровавое месиво, но он упрямо жил — и этот факт уже начинал понемногу раздражать Эгнес.</p>
<p>Она наискось чиркнула ножом по его животу — теплая кровь брызнула прямо ей в лицо, и Эгнес с наслаждением ее слизнула — и вскинула голову, и прокричала звенящим, многократно усилившимся голосом:</p>
<p>— Мои хорошие, что вы стоите?! Идемте пировать! Скоро, очень скоро мы будем охотиться и днем, вы понимаете? Нам больше не нужно будет прятаться!</p>
<p>Все как один, мертвецы смотрели на нее с пустыми и обожающими лицами. В первых рядах Эгнес увидела сощурившего свои разноцветные глаза Ренала; поймав ее взгляд, он выступил вперед.</p>
<p>— Я хочу первым! — азартно заявил он. Эгнес покровительственно улыбнулась и взмахнула ножом.</p>
<p>— Иди сюда, — милостиво сказала она.</p>
<p>Он послушно приблизился к ней и алтарю; на зеленовато-бледном лице Ренала сияла какая-то странная улыбка, больше похожая на оскал. Эгнес торжественно передала ему измазанный в крови кинжал.</p>
<p>— Ну давай, — сказала она, как будто была именинницей и передавала своему самому близкому другу право разрезать праздничный пирог. — Я разрешаю.</p>
<p>Он взвесил в руках кинжал и щелкнул ногтем по рукояти.</p>
<p>— Точно разрешаешь? Для меня это честь. Сама Королева Убийства доверяет мне свое орудие!</p>
<p>— Да давай режь уже! — нетерпеливо выкрикнула Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Ну раз ты так просишь...</p>
<p>Он занес кинжал над полумертвым телом Амаласа — но за секунду до того, как его опустить, он вдруг молниеносно повернулся к Эгнес.</p>
<p>— Попробуем вышибить клин клином, — сказал он и быстрее, чем Эгнес смогла хоть что-то понять, сделал неуловимое движение.</p>
<p>Ее как будто толкнули кулаком; не веря, она уставилась на торчащий из ее груди кинжал. Разом ослабев, Эгнес осела на пол; в груди разлилась кошмарная боль — одновременно жгучая, колющая и давящая, как камень.</p>
<p>— Больно... — прошептала она. — Зачем ты так... с-сволочь...</p>
<p>Она попыталась сложить пальцы в пассе «кислотной стрелы», но руки уже отказывались ей подчиняться — они бессильно повисли, как лозы увядающего растения. Она помнила, каково было умирать — в подземельях Айреникуса она примерно несколько сотен раз умирала и оживала; и вот теперь все повторилось снова.</p>
<p>Айреникус...</p>
<p>В угасающем разуме Эгнес чессентским огнем вспыхнула догадка.</p>
<p>Айреникус пытался выпустить ее сущность, причиняя Эгнес страшную боль — но он не понимал, безумец, что упорно идет прямо в противоположную сторону. Чудовище боялось боли. Чудовище пряталось глубже и глубже, потому что боялось умереть вместе с Эгнес. В этом-то все и дело — сущность бога-убийцы панически страшилась быть убитой.</p>
<p>Как иронично...</p>
<p>Она и не заметила, как растворились, будто дым, стены храма, оказавшиеся иллюзорными; исчезли, как будто и не бывало их, кольцом стоящие у алтаря мертвецы, да и сам алтарь тоже пропал — вместе с валявшимся на нем Амаласом, который, скорее всего, в этот момент весело допивал свой законный ящик фирменного бернардовского самогона. Эгнес лежала прямо поперек аккуратной кладбищенской аллеи, и над ней наливалось нежно-розовым рассветное ясное небо.</p>
<p>— Я умираю, да?.. — выдохнула она.</p>
<p>— Ни в коем случае, — небо заслонилось нависшим над ней Реналом. Теперь он выглядел вполне нормально и по-человечески, хоть и казался бледным — но это была обычная бледность уставшего после бессонной ночи человека, а не синюшность лежалого трупа. — Я тебя не для того сто лет выслеживал. Оживешь, как миленькая...</p>
<p>— А-а, дьявол, — простонала Эгнес. — Ты притворялся, ворюга.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Моей же крови никто из них не пил, — Ренал усмехнулся. — Меня они думали на слабо взять. А может, рассчитывали на то, что ты меня убьешь, и меня можно будет без помех обратить. Хрен их разберет, кровососов. Кстати, я целился тебе не в сердце, так что можешь не переживать о том, что больше никогда меня не увидишь.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — жуткая боль в груди никуда не делась, однако, как поняла Эгнес, в ближайшее время она не умрет. Может быть. — Я сейчас потеряю сознание, — доверительно сообщила она.</p>
<p>— Это нормально, — утешил ее Ренал. — Ты только до храма подожди, хорошо? Я тебя дотащу. Глаза открой!</p>
<p>Он отвесил ей несильную оплеуху, и ускользающее сознание вновь вернулось к Эгнес; она почувствовала, как ее подцепляют под колени и отрывают от земли.</p>
<p>Все, что было дальше, Эгнес воспринимала как-то отстраненно — даже гостеприимно распахнувшиеся ворота кладбища не принесли ей ровно никакой радости; она упрямо таращила глаза, перед которыми то и дело повисала траурная пелена, и изо всех сил пыталась не отключиться. Наконец, спустя вечность перед ней возникли отливающие алым купола храма Латандера; как сквозь вату она слышала голоса — отрывистую речь Ренала и взволнованную — какого-то другого мужчины, возможно, жреца. Потом ее положили на что-то твердое, и перед глазами вспыхнуло золотое нарисованное солнце на потолке.</p>
<p>— ...много крови, — сказал кто-то. — Но она молодая, выживет.</p>
<p>Солнце в последний раз подмигнуло Эгнес, и она наконец позволила себе потерять сознание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я тебя сама скоро убью, несносный ты ребенок, — подытожила Джахейра, когда Эгнес наконец закончила свой длинный рассказ. — Только ты, Сильванус великий, могла в такое вляпаться...</p>
<p>В ответ Эгнес лишь развела руками.</p>
<p>С той сумасшедшей ночи прошло более двух недель, и одну из них Эгнес провела в госпитале храма Латандера под строгим надзором местных лекарей; где-то примерно на третий день в ее келью влетели очень расстроенный Минск и очень злая Джахейра, которая сразу же принялась ругаться на чем свет стоит. Досталось даже несчастным жрецам, которые, видно, уже пожалели о том, что именно они попались на пути Эгнес первыми, а не, допустим, расположившиеся в каких-то нескольких ярдах от них талосиане; Джахейра орала так, что звенели стекла. «Я недавно похоронила мужа, я не хочу терять еще и тебя, идиотка ты несчастная!» — самое мягкое, что услышала Эгнес тогда. Джахейра была страшна во гневе.</p>
<p>— Не кричи на Агнетку, — попытался заступиться за нее Минск, и тут же был практически испепелен яростным взглядом зеленых Джахейриных глаз.</p>
<p>— Я тебя, кажется, уже спрашивала, почему ты за ней не проследил?! — прошипела она, и Минск поник еще больше. Видно, по дороге к храму морально выпороли и его. Ничего не поделать — грозный материнский инстинкт Джахейры распространялся на всех, кого она сопровождала со времен Врат Балдура.</p>
<p>Сейчас же они обе сидели за самым чистым столом «Медной Короны» — по этому столу за все время их беседы еще не прополз ни один таракан, и он даже был покрыт застиранной скатертью; Эгнес лениво раскладывала пасьянс. Она любила карты и карточные фокусы — а пасьянсы почему-то всегда помогали вернуть ей спокойствие. Кроме того, на них можно отвлекаться в моменты, когда собеседник задает неудобные вопросы.</p>
<p>А Джахейра с упорством дознавателя выпытывала у нее подробности той самой ночи.</p>
<p>В деталях.</p>
<p>В которых, как известно, кроются все дьяволы Баатора.</p>
<p>Эгнес не утаила ни одной детали — и с каждым новым витком ее рассказа лицо Джахейры хмурилось все сильнее и сильнее; под конец ее сошедшиеся на переносице брови стали похожи на крылья готовящегося к атаке ястреба.</p>
<p>— Ужасный, несносный ребенок, — повторила она. — Нэш, я обещала Горайону, что буду тебя беречь. Он на меня надеется... где бы он ни был. А ты раз за разом пытаешься сделать меня клятвопреступницей...</p>
<p>— Я могу о себе позаботиться, — вскинулась Эгнес. — Я не маленькая девочка.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — лицо Джахейры немного смягчилось. — Знаешь, я помню, как когда-то мы с Халидом приезжали в Кэндлкип. Ты тогда маленькая была... года два тебе было, что ли?.. Ты залепила мне картошкой в волосы, потому что я тебе не понравилась. Ты была настоящим маленьким чудовищем. И с тех пор, боги, ничего не изменилось.</p>
<p>По вечернему часу в «Медной Короне» было людно; шум и галдеж стоял такой, что не привычный к этому человек, пожалуй, получил бы неслабую душевную травму — вокруг орали, смеялись, несколько вусмерть пьяных наемников с чувством пели что-то, в чем Эгнес могла различить только «сиськи Сьюн», а в дальнем углу на ящике сидел мрачный дварф в рогатой шапке и, закусывая огромным куском жареной колбасы, угрюмо сморкался в собственную бороду. Где-то за неизменным очагом Эгнес разглядела совершенно здорового Амаласа, который хлебал из огромной кружки что-то небезалкогольное — и отвела глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом.</p>
<p>Чудовище.</p>
<p>Неужели она — чудовище?</p>
<p>— Джахейра, — Эгнес решительно уперлась ладонями о стол, едва не сметя почти совсем разложенный пасьянс, — скажи честно, я монстр?</p>
<p>Та удивленно приподняла тонкие брови.</p>
<p>— Ты дурочка, Эгнес Мильтон, — в голосе Джахейры звучали ее обычные назидательные ноты. Однако в глазах не было обычной строгости. Не было — и все тут. — Мы сами растим в себе монстров. Или не растим... Кто знает, какой бы ты была, если бы тебя вырастил Анчев, а не Горайон? Или кем бы стал Саревок, попади он в Кэндлкип? Все зависит только от нас. Ты сама велишь своим ногам идти по дороге. Ты сама велишь своей голове думать мысли.</p>
<p>Эгнес совсем поникла.</p>
<p>— Тогда я точно монстр.</p>
<p>— Только если сама захочешь им стать, — серьезно ответила Джахейра. — И тогда, — без тени улыбки добавила она, — мы окажемся по разные стороны баррикад.</p>
<p>— Эй, мэ-эм!</p>
<p>Только сейчас Эгнес заметила какого-то чумазого мальчишку, крутившегося около их стола; тот топтался на месте, то и дело шумно шмыгая носом, и чуть ли не подвывал от нетерпения. Он выглядел весьма колоритно — нечесаные ярко-рыжие патлы, веснушки по всему лицу и красивый синяк на лбу, формой напоминающий Мазтику с карты Абейр-Торила.</p>
<p>Эгнес прищурилась. Кто-то очень похожий едва не обобрал ее на Променаде Ваукин — хотя, вообще-то, она могла и ошибаться.</p>
<p>— Чего тебе? Денег на кэб не дам. И на хлеб тоже, — она на всякий случай проверила кошелек — цел, слава Сьюн.</p>
<p>Мальчишка почесал нос.</p>
<p>— Я это. Проведать вас пришел. То есть, не я. Короче, у вас все нормально, мэм?</p>
<p>— У меня, — Эгнес насторожилась, — все прекрасно. И удивительно. А кто это такой неравнодушный?</p>
<p>— Эт хорошо, — мальчишка с явным облегчением выдохнул, проигнорировав ее вопрос. — Меня эт, Брюс зовут. Мне сказали, что вы ищете кой-кого. Мой дядя может помочь. Его Гэйлан Бэйль зовут, — с гордостью добавил он, как будто представлял Эгнес как минимум невервинтерского градоначальника. — Он тут всех знает.</p>
<p>— Всех помойных крыс? — доселе молчавшая Джахейра пренебрежительно сморщила нос. — Нэш, даже и не думай...</p>
<p>— А вот возьму и подумаю, — Эгнес внезапно затопила странная сумасшедшая радость — радость догадки, во-первых, а во-вторых — предчувствие того, что ее вынужденное сотрудничество с Теневыми Ворами еще далеко не окончено.</p>
<p>Она все еще не питала к ним симпатии, но воры явно не были самым мерзким злом этого города.</p>
<p>Даже несмотря на то, что один из них едва ее не убил — положа руку на сердце, на его месте Эгнес сделала бы то же самое. Она бы тоже ликвидировала любого, кто грозит жизни и безопасности Имоэн — причем безо всяких сожалений и колебаний.</p>
<p>— Улица Восточная, третий дом от сферы, — отрапортовал Брюс, не обратив ровно никакого внимания на Джахейру. — Приходите, мэм. Дядя Гэйлан вас ждет. Я пошел, короче. Ай, чуть не забыл!</p>
<p>Он протянул Эгнес ее драгоценный тубус, в котором лежала лицензия и свитки, и с которым она уже давно попрощалась; с радостным вздохом открыв его, Эгнес увидела, что все ее сокровища целы.</p>
<p>— Босс велел передать, — со значением сказал Брюс. — Там вам типа послание от него.</p>
<p>Он ловко цапнул с их стола кусок хлеба и удалился, насвистывая какую-то песенку; Эгнес быстро перебрала свои бумаги и наконец нашла маленький свиток, которого раньше в ее тубусе не было.</p>
<p>Развернув свиток, она быстро прочла несколько размашистых и четко написанных строк.</p>
<p>«Эгнес, я надеюсь, что жрецы Латандера хорошо тебя подлатали и ты теперь здорова. Да я и так знаю, что здорова — я велел кое-кому за тобой присматривать. Послушайся Брюса и подойди к Бэйлю. Старый продувной дьявол будет требовать с тебя двадцать тысяч, не соглашайся — корабль в Бриннло не стоит больше десяти. Он найдет тебе работу. Кажется, кому-то из сутанников нужна помощь мага, Бэйль расскажет подробнее. Поверь, мы не даем в обиду тех, с кем работаем. Свое ты получишь.</p>
<p>Кстати, тебе очень идет красный, надевай его почаще».</p>
<p>Подписи не было, но Эгнес и без нее прекрасно все поняла. Она скатала свиток и сунула его обратно в тубус; в ее душе сплетались в клубок, как нитки меланж, множество самых разнообразных чувств. Одно было ясно, как божий день — если эти люди против Бодхи, то она — с ними.</p>
<p>Просто потому, что против Бодхи она пойдет с кем угодно.</p>
<p>И еще потому, что она — не чудовище.</p>
<p>...По крайней мере, не желает и не будет им становиться.</p>
<p>— Ты быстро находишь друзей, — заметила Джахейра.</p>
<p>— Эти большие города... — туманно сказала Эгнес. — Оно как-то само собой получается. Ты просто приезжаешь, и сразу кому-то что-то от тебя нужно...</p>
<p>— Будь осторожна. Хотя... — Джахейра безнадежно махнула рукой. — Кому я это говорю. О Горайон, я не преступлю клятвы, но только Сильванус знает, как же это тяжко.</p>
<p>— А сейчас никому не легко, — беззаботно сказала Эгнес. — Время такое.</p>
<p>Пасьянс складывался легко — на этот раз, и Эгнес увидела в этом хорошее предзнаменование. Она вообще любила видеть во всем хорошие предзнаменования — такое умение очень помогало жить.</p>
<p>Тройка пик. Семерка червей. Туз бубен.</p>
<p>В руке Эгнес осталась последняя карта — перевернув ее рубашкой вверх, она увидела дерзко ухмылявшегося валета треф в черной кирасе.</p>
<p>Валет лег рядом с бубновой дамой, на белокурой голове которой лежала рубиновая корона.</p>
<p>Эгнес улыбнулась и покосилась на лежавший на ее коленях тубус.</p>
<p>— По крайней мере, — сказала она, — я больше не буду играть в покер с бандитами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>